


Chosen To Be

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha!Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cheeky Merlin, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Harry Lives, Harry as Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kissing, Kneeling, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned James (Lancelot), Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, NO rape, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega!Eggsy Unwin, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spanking, Subspace, Torture, Voyeurism, Young!Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ABANDONED]</p><p>From the moment Harry Hart met little four years-old Eggsy, on that god awful day he made Michelle Unwin a widow he knew he was cursed to damnation and a life of misery. In the span of two days, his whole world gets turned upside down and comes crashing back to a pinnacle of disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oxfords not Brogues

From the moment Harry Hart met little four years-old Eggsy, on that god awful day he made Michelle Unwin a widow he knew he was cursed to damnation and a life of misery. In the span of two days, his whole world gets turned upside down and comes crashing back to a pinnacle of disasters.

It all started during a raid in the Middle East.

**_Middle East – 1997_ **

_“This is Zero One Alpha, reporting to HQ. We have secured Falcon. I repeat; we have secured Falcon.” Lee Unwin says into his earpiece._

_Fastening their prisoner tightly to a chair with a strong strand of rope, Harry straightens up and walks around to face the silent man._

_“By the time I count to ten you will have told me exactly what I need to know. If not… the number ten will be the last thing you will ever hear.”_

_Harry pauses to allow the man to speak but when no words leave his mouth, he starts counting._

_“One,”_

_“Two,”_

_“Three,”_

_“Four,”_

_“Five,”_

_“Six,”_

_“Seven,”_

_“Eight,”_

_The man pitches forward, hunched down in his chair in defeat, seemingly ready to accept his oncoming death rather than speak and giveaway Intel. Suddenly Lee jerks forward with a shocked cry, shoving Harry aside to land hard on his back._

_“Grenade! Galahad, get back!” Lee throws himself forward on top of the man just as the man straightens up to reveal the key ring to his explosive grenade, leaving a devastating silence in the wake of the explosion._

_“Shit.” Harry curses, lifting himself off of the ground and approaching his fallen friend. “Fucking missed it. How did I fucking miss it?” Harry says angrily._

_“Merlin, I apologize for putting you in this position. You trained him well.” Arthur says consolingly. “James… training is over. You are appointed as the new Lancelot. Welcome to Kingsman.”_

_Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Harry turns to Arthur once his speech is over._

_“Arthur, I’ll deal with this mess personally.”_

_Arthur nods and clasps his shoulder tightly. “I’ll see you back at Kingsman for the toast to Lee on the morrow.”_

_“Sir,” Harry nods in agreement._

* * *

 That disaster is what leads to Harry Hart standing outside of a London home knocking on the door with a stomach full of dread and guilt. That feeling only becomes worse at the unbidden tears that spring to Michelle Unwin’s eyes as he explains why he’s there.

That wasn’t even the worse part, no. Hell hath no fury like the cosmic joke he was being plagued with. Upon walking into the Unwin’s lovely home, Harry was assaulted with a scent so riveting he was momentarily overwhelmed.

He was sure this was the universe’s way of getting back at him for what happened in the Middle East. To show him who his mate is now, while having to deliver the news to said mate that her husband has died, is quite a cruel joke. But as Harry is welcomed further into her home he knew he was doomed.

That heavenly scent wasn’t coming from her…

It was coming from her son - her young _infant_ son.

_Shit._

“I am terribly sorry to have to bring you such distressing news. I very much regret that your husband’s bravery can’t be publicly celebrated.” Harry explains somewhat stiffly, unnerved and weary at discovering that the child is his mate. “I hope you understand.”

“How can I understand!?!” Michelle sobs, quickly glancing towards the small child playing with his toys. “You won’t tell me anything! I didn’t even know he wasn’t with his squad.” She hisses quietly.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t say more.” Harry says softly. Looking at the small child, Harry quickly makes a snap decision, one that he will surely regret later. “But I would like to present you with this Medal of Valor… and if you look closely on the back, there’s a phone number.” Harry explains presenting Michelle with the medal.

“And as a more concrete gesture of our gratitude I would like to offer you… let’s call it a favor. The nature of it is your choice. Just tell the operator, ‘Oxfords not brogues,’ and I’ll know it’s you.”

“I don’t want your help!” Michelle snaps, slapping away his offered hand. “I just want my husband back!”

Harry sighs and slowly gets to his feet and approaches the small child on the floor and crouches down to his level. “Hello, what’s your name, young man?”

The child looks up at him curiously for a moment, staring at him with furrowed brows. “Eggsy.”

Harry smiles gently, “Hello, Eggsy. I want you to take care of this for me, alright?” At Eggsy’s nod Harry goes on.

“If you are ever in trouble Eggsy, I need you to call this phone number on the back, see? Tell the person on the phone ‘oxfords not brogues’. Can you say that for me, Eggsy?”

“Ossfords not bros” Eggsy says dutifully.

“Yes, that’s it.” Harry says smiling with a chuckle. “I need you to remember this alright? This is very important. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You take care of this, Eggsy. And take care of your mum too.”

With that Harry got up and excused himself.

Walking away was possibly the hardest struggle he’s ever had to overcome. But he has to, he won’t pursue this.

He can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter to my new fanfic! Tell me what you think, comments and feedback are always welcomed!


	2. I Wonder If PTSD Is Worse

Months have passed since the incident with Lee Unwin and the sudden reveal of Harry’s mate. Harry threw himself into his work, taking every mission that become available. He busied himself in his office when there was nothing else to do. It was all Harry could do to repress the onslaught of desperation he felt to make sure the young child was safe and looked out for - he did just lose his father after all.

The compulsion to do so was overwhelming; even Merlin has begun to suspect that something was wrong.

“You doing alright there, Harry? You look hankered.” Merlin states, matter-of-factly as he enters Harry’s office.

 Harry looks up at him bemused as Merlin sits across from his desk. “A gentleman never comments on one’s lack of enervation, Merlin. It’s rude.”

Merlin scoffs “You’ve not quite been yourself for a while now, Harry. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You are not the only one who took Lee’s passing hard.”

Harry sighs and takes off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I apologize, Merlin. I did not mean to come across as crass. What was it that you needed?”

“I came to see you. I think it’s time we have a consultation.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “A consultation? Whatever for?”

“You have been showing signs of PTSD….” Merlin briefly hesitates before powering through. “You’ve not been the same since we came back from the Middle East. As you have not yet had any recent medical examinations, I think we should do so.”

Harry heaves a sigh. “Rest assured, my friend. I do not suffer from PTSD; that is not what ails me.”

“Then what is the matter, Harry?” Merlin says slightly exasperated. “In the four years that I have known you, I have never seen you act like this.”

“…I met my mate.”

Merlin’s expression clears. “Oh! Well, why didn’t you say something sooner you bugger! Who is the lucky lad? Or lass?” Merlin says as an afterthought.

Harry flinches. “It is not something to be celebrated, my friend.”

“Oh, come now!” Merlin says bewildered. “It cannot be that bad. Your mate is supposed to be a person who whole bodily complements yourself, another extension of your being, your missing half. Isn’t that what you have always said?  I did not think you were one to be so shallow, Harry.”

“No,” Harry grieves. “It is not one of those instances.”

“How is it not?” Merlin presses. “You have met your mate and have deemed him or her to be unbecoming of you. You would rather suffer denying the bond then-“

“It’s Lee’s son.”

Merlin sputters for a moment before the room falls into silence.

“Ah” Merlin says quietly, brows furrowed. “Gary should be about four now.”

“Yes.” Harry sighs shamefully. “Now you see my struggle. I’m beginning to think PTSD would be much more welcomed.”

“Am I right to assume you are not pursuing him then?”

“How can I?” Harry says aghast. “He is practically still a babe, and I am twenty-two years old. I’d be a monster to even consider it.”

“Have you experienced any romantic feelings or sexual urges concerning the boy?”

“No!” Harry snaps, eyes narrowed sharply. “I am not a pedophile!”  

“No, I did not think so.” Merlin assuages. “The bond does not work that way. You know this, Harry. Until he becomes of age your feelings and instincts concerning him will only be platonic.”

“That does not remove the fact that he is still a child.” Harry persuades irritably.

“No, but the fact still remains that during your meeting with Gary, no matter how brief, he saw you and will come to understand exactly who you are to him in time.” Merlin says quietly. “…He will look for you. Would you have him suffer the pain of an unclaimed bond and a mate for the entirety of his life?”

Harry clenches his eyes shut at the aching pain in his chest at the imagery.

“No,” Harry chokes out. “If, in time, he comes looking for me I will accept it as fate had planned. But I will not pursue him until then.”

“How will he even begin to know where to look for you? You do realize he has nothing to go on, right? You are damning yourself to a lifetime of pain and misery, Harry.” Merlin says gruffly, eyes furrowed in concern.

“I have placed a medal of valor in his care… the one with our number on the back.”

Merlin’s eyes light up. “Oxfords not brogues.”

“But of course.” Harry smirks, tilting his head.

Now it’s time to let fate decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> Feedback and comments are welcomed! :)


	3. Soulmates

“What seems to be the matter, Eggsy? You’ve barely touched your food!”

Eight year old Eggsy frowned as he nudged around food on his plate with his fork. He was very unsettled at the confusing thoughts whirling in his head, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest.

“Mum… what’s a soulmate?”

Michelle startled at the question, eyes widening. “Where did ya hear that word from?”

Eggsy shrugged, poking at his food. “Heard a couple of ‘em older kids talkin’ abou’ it during recess.”

“I think that is somethin’ you should learn abou’ when you are much older, darling.” Michelle says slowly, putting her drink down carefully.

“Why?” Eggsy asks stubbornly.

“Because you are much too young for such talk, you will understand when yer older.”

“The girls at me school were gushin’ all abou’ it all lovey-dovey like – like in yer silly soaps wit all the kissing.” Eggsy says making a face.

“Eggsy!” Michelle scolds.

“Wot? Tis’ true mum.”

Michelle sighs, closing her eyes and cursing. Her boy was much too curious for his own good.

“Well… It’s like a best friend, but more.” Michelle starts uncertainly, trying to explain it in a way that her son would understand.

“Like me best mate, Ryan?”

Michelle laughs softly at the question. “No! Not quite like that.”

“I don’t understand, mum.” Eggsy says groaning in frustration.

“It’s…” Michelle sighs, “It’s the one person in this world that was _made_ just for you. It’s the one person that will know and understand you better than anyone else. A soulmate is someone you will carry with you forever.”

Eggsy doesn’t say anything for a long time as he stares down at his plate, appetite gone. That strange ache in his chest was back again. The familiar burn and heavy lump in his throat have him swallowing hard to contain the urge to cry at the conflicting emotions.

It’s like a phantom pain; the constant feeling like something is missing.

“Eggsy?” Michelle calls out, face creased in concern.

“How do you know you’ve met yer soulmate?” Eggsy asks quietly.

“Well… It’s hard to explain, darling.”

“Please, mum.” Eggsy begs. “I need to understand.”

“Jeez, I don’t know what the sudden fuss is all abou’! You’re too young to be able to understand these things, Eggsy.”

“Please mum, I’ll try.” Eggsy says, eyeing his mum pleadingly. “I’m a quick study.”

Michelle face softens; she never could deny her boy anything.

“You will know as soon as you see them.” Michelle starts; a faraway look in her eyes. “You will look at them and instantly know they are the one. There will be this amazing scent that you couldn’t possibly miss or ignore, coming from them, which will confirm who they are to you. You’ll feel it inside, and you’ll just know.”

“Was daddy yer soulmate, mum?”

Michelle eyes turned glassy at the whispered question. “Yes he was, baby.”

Eggsy stared down at his small fists clenched in his lap, as he took in what his mother had told him. The sudden heaviness of the medal hanging on his chest seemed to weigh more than it did before. Eggsy felt the sudden sense that he was drowning, ears ringing in the silence of his own heartbeats thundering against his ribcage.

“Eggsy!?!” Michelle cries out in alarm, jolting out of her seat to steady Eggsy as he sways sideways in his seat.

 “Eggsy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Cliffhanger! Don't shoot me! DX
> 
> A little insight to what's going on in little Eggsy's life following in the wake of his fathers death and meeting his soulmate. I know I would have been curious to what little Eggsy thought of Harry, so here you go!
> 
> Feedback and comments are wonderful and make my day! <3


	4. Revelations

“I don’t understand, doctor!” Eggsy distantly hears raised voices as he groggily becomes awake and aware again. “If there’s nothin’ wrong with me boy then we wouldn’t be ‘ere!”

“I assure you, madam. Your son’s vitals are completely normal. He’s a strong and healthy young boy. He is probably just experiencing exhaustion from his gymnastic classes you have mentioned.”

“No, I do no-”

“Wha - mum?” Eggsy calls out confused, and he shifts groggily to take in the different surroundings.  

“Shh… I’m ‘ere sweetie.” Michelle soothes as she comes into view, looking relieved to see him awake.

“I will give you two a moment.” The doctor says before excusing himself from the room.

“How do you feel?” Michelle asks softly, brushing a stray hair away from his face.

“Mm, tired.”

Michelle smiles, “That’s surprising, after all the sleep you seem to be doing.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you want to tell me wot happened back there?”

Eggsy shook his head, too afraid to say his fears aloud.

“Eggsy, sweetie,” Michelle murmurs in a soothing voice. “Mummy is just trying to help you feel better. I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“…What if I met my soulmate too young?” Eggsy whispers fearfully, eyes tearing up as he looks up at his mother. “What if he’s the one, but life separates the two of us like it always eventually does?”

 Michelle swallows thickly as she stares at her son, a bubbling sense of dread filling her gut.

“What are you sayin’, Eggsy?”

“I… I met my mate already, mum.”

Michelle took a sharp intake of breath at the quiet admission.

He was too young.

“Who is it Eggsy? Is it someone from school?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“From gymnastics?”

Eggsy shook his head once more.

“Who is it, Eggsy?” Michelle asks almost desperately.

“I… I don’t know his name.” Eggsy whimpers timidly. “I only saw him once.”

“He?” Michelle gripes, overwhelmed. “Where did you see him, Eggsy?”

“…At home.” Eggsy whispers, feeling cornered.

“At home!?!” Michelle frowns thoughtfully, mind racing. “When?”

“F-Four years ago…”

“Four years ago…” Michelle says wildly, her body going rigid as she stares at her son in dawning horror. “Eggsy… how old did he look?”

“I-I don’t know…” Eggsy whimpers. “Like Da...”

Michelle’s eyes widen. No, this can’t be happening.

“I’m sorry! I can’t stop it. I-it hurts too much!”” Eggsy suddenly cries, sobs wracking his small frame.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Michelle whispers, heart breaking at the sight. She reaches out to pull him into her arms, lightly rocking him as she shushes him. “Where does it hurt, baby?”

Eggsy’s hand comes up the grasp at his shirt, over his heart.

Michelle’s eyes clench shut in pain at seeing Eggsy like this, as she holds him tightly in her arms. Her own painful ache, in the void of her chest, cries out in sympathy for her son. She knows too well the pain he is suffering.

Her instincts rear up to protect her young… but she can’t win this fight.

She can’t protect him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are happy that I updated twice tonight! :D
> 
> Comments and feedback are loved <3


	5. Police Report

Merlin wasn’t the type of person to worry easily. He liked to believe he was quite laid back, and could handle any situation with a level head. He was usually right.

So he was quite startled when an alert popped up on his monitor for the first time signaling an urgent update to Gary Unwin’s records. When Merlin first found out about the young Unwin being Harry’s mate, he took it upon himself to keep tabs on the boy.

Upon reading the details, Merlin didn’t know how to handle this. He has to tread lightly with this information. Merlin was reluctant to text Harry while he was away on a mission, concerned that it would jeopardize the mission.

Merlin made a snap quick decision, and sent a quick page to Harry’s mobile to report back at HQ as soon as his mission was over.

Harry phones in not a minute later - the bloody bugger.

_“Merlin?”_

“Galahad.”

_“Mission successful, I’m scanning the files now.”_

“Good, you got my page then?”

_“Yes, what’s the matter now?”_

Merlin curses. “Urgent details I need to discuss with you.”

 _“About my next mission? Already?”_ Harry muses. _“What mess do I have to clear up now?”_

“No,” Merlin says dryly. “Not quite. I would rather not speak to you about this over the phone.”

  _“Merlin?”_ Harry says, worried now.

Merlin sighs; there really is no helping it. “There’s been an alert to Gary’s file.”

 _“I told you, Merlin.”_ Harry says stiffly. _“I don’t want to know anything concerning him. I don’t want to make this any harder than it is already. It will only make matters worse by interfering in his life.”_

“You’ll want to see this, Galahad.” Merlin says softly.

 _“Merlin?”_ Harry says, fear rising in his chest. _“Fuck - I’m on my way.”_

* * *

 Harry arrives with surprising speed.

Merlin was composing the details in a file for Harry, when he suddenly burst into his office, face strained into an expression of composure Merlin was sure he wasn’t feeling.

Harry caught Merlin mid-step, reaching out to take the folder from his offered hands.

“Tell me I won’t have to be admitted to medical for this.” Harry rasps as he opens the folder.

“That depends on your reaction.” Merlin replies gruffly, watching him closely. “Maybe you should sit down for this, Harry.”

Harry’s head snaps up to look at merlin, giving him a bewildered look but follows his advice.

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat, anger swelling in his gut as he flips through the photos and notes Merlin had gathered.

“Who did this!?!” Harry growls in anger, looking pained as he stares down at a photo of young 10 years-old Eggsy with his lip split and bruised. Other photos point towards similar abuse: bruised ribs, sprained wrists, along with a CT scan showing several concussions.

“I don’t know.” At Harry’s harsh look Merlin continues. “This has been going on for quite some time, but was dismissed as school scuffles when he was administered for a checkup by his mother. I didn’t suspect anything unprecedented until I was alerted about the police report that was filed.”

“What police report!?!” Harry snaps.

“Last page in the file…”

 

 

> _Wednesday September 4 th, 2003_
> 
> _Police were called to the scene of a home in downtown_ _Kennington at 4pm Wednesday evening when a neighbor reported of a domestic altercation in her apartment building. Deputy Harold Conner responded and upon meeting the victims, 10 years-old Garry “Eggsy” Unwin and mother Michelle Unwin, there were clear signs of physical assault._
> 
> _Offender, Dean Baker was arrested upon confirming evidence of his crimes._
> 
> Note: Charges were dropped by Michelle Unwin at 6pm Wednesday night. ID was confirmed and no later charges were placed. Dean Baker was released from police custody at 6:30pm.
> 
> **[CASE CLOSED]**

 

Harry was visibly shaking in barely contained rage, as he slowly got up from his seat. He dropped the folder on top of Merlin’s desk before turning to walk out of the room.

“Harry.” Merlin warns, catching Harry by the elbow.

Harry whips around to look at this friend, eyes flashing. “Don’t.”

Merlin watches as his friend walks briskly out of the room. He knew this had been a bad idea.

Merlin flinches at the resounding slam of his office door closing shut behind him.

He’s really gone and done it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up! Though I'm afraid there is still gonna be a little bit more angst to get through! 
> 
> I'm trash for comments and feedback! Let me know what you think so far! You're support is what keeps me going. <3


	6. Coming To A Standstill

The anger coursing its way through Harry’s body felt like a tangible force. People quickly moved out of his way when they saw him come marching down the hall like a bat out of hell. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’s felt so out of control.

Before Harry could talk himself out of what he was about to do, he was already on the underground shuttle leaving the castle to head back to London, all the while Merlin’s condescending voice was grating in his ears.

_“Galahad? Galahad! I know you can hear me!”_

 “Unfortunately.” Harry absently replies.

 _“Just think for a moment about what you’re doing, Galahad.”_ Merlin urges.

“I know perfectly well what I am doing, thank you very much.” Harry says stiffly. “Now what was that Dean fellows address?”

_“Good god, man. Please tell me you’re not planning on killing the bloke.”_

“I’m not gonna kill him.” Harry quips.

 _“…That doesn’t sound at all convincing, Galahad.”_ Merlin sighs over their connection. _“Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.”_

“Address, Merlin.”

_“Right away, Galahad.”_

“Good. I want to be back home in time for afternoon tea.”

_“Jesus Christ.”_

* * *

 By the time Harry made it back to London the sun had already set.

As Harry exited the shuttle he took a calming breath to compose himself. There was no need to lose his head.

He politely said his goodbyes to Bridgemont and wished him a good evening as he exited Kingsman and got into his car. It didn’t take him much longer after that before he found himself on Fleet Street, parked across from Dean Baker’s home - if you could call it that.

The man was obviously very poor. His mobile home looked like a run-down shack with all the trash that was littered about. Upon surveying the property, no one seemed to be home.

Harry made quick work picking the lock, and slipped inside. Harry cautiously explored the house, confirming his suspicions that no one was indeed home. It was quite clear by the end of his search that no one has been here for weeks. There was nothing in the house that pertained any useful information that could benefit Harry.

With a sigh Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. What to do now?

“Merlin, are you still there?” Harry asks quietly, activating the speech button on his glasses.

 _“Aye, I’m still ‘ere.”_ Merlin says tiredly. _“Glad to hear ya sounding reasonable.”_

“Have you been watching my feed all night?” Harry says exasperated.

 _“Nah, jus’ been sittin’ ‘ere all fun like, while me best mate goes gallivanting off into da sunset.”_ Merlin answers sarcastically. _“Of course, I’ve been watchin’ your feed. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on ya.”_

“Your accent’s gone all thick again, my friend.”

 _“Oh, sod off!”_ Merlin sniffs. His Scottish accent be damned.

Harry chuckled at his antics. Merlin always had been a bit testy when he was forced into working late. “I need to know the location of the Unwin’s new place of residence.”

 _“Of course you do.”_ Merlin answers, clicking his tongue. _“Who do you think I am? Your secretary?”_

“Doesn’t that come along with the job, Merlin?”

_“Oh, bugger it all.”_

* * *

 Harry felt a sliver of excitement and anxiousness shoot through him as he stood in front of his mate’s apartment complex. He was in there; he could feel it in his bones.

Looking around cautiously to make sure no one was around; Harry pressed his ear to the door and listened intently for any noise. Putting his hand on the knob, Harry was startled to find that the door was unlocked. He really shouldn’t be so surprised.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Harry surveyed his surroundings; glad to see that no one appeared to be awake. Slowly making his way through the apartment, Harry stopped when he came to a door that was closed. Creaking the door open as quietly as he could, Harry peered into the room.

What he saw made his blood boil. There he was, the alluding bastard. Not only was Dean responsible for the abuse of his mate, but it appears that Ms. Unwin has a role in it as well. He should have known given the police report.

Dean was in a relationship with Eggsy’s mother.

Bloody hell.

Harry shut the door, running his hands through his hair frustratingly.

“Did you know?” Harry hisses into the silence.

 _“No.”_ Merlin says softly, troubled.

“Fuck.” Harry snarls.

_“What are you going to do?”_

Harry takes a deep breath as he contemplates his options. He can’t do anything with Michelle being right there, even less knowing Eggsy was under the same roof. He closes his eyes and curses himself for not seeing it sooner.

It burns to acknowledge the fact that he can’t do anything to help – not without Eggsy growing to despise him. And didn’t that just make him feel useless.

 _“I can pull some strings.”_ Merlin starts carefully. _“I can get Dean accosted to be arrested under the pretense of him abusing someone else’s child. With his file, it will pull through in court. I’ll put Percival on the case… and I’ll find Gary the best damn foster home available, Galahad. I swear it.”_

“No,” Harry chokes out, coughing to clear his throat. “I can’t do that to Eggsy. I can’t separate him from his mother. I am already at fault for taking one parent away I – I can’t take away the only family member he has left.”

Merlin is silent for a moment before sighing. _“Don’t be too hard on yourself, mate. I’ll see you back at HQ.”_

With that the call disconnects, leaving Harry at a standstill.

Swallowing thickly, Harry slowly makes his way to what is clearly the second bedroom. The door was left slightly ajar, a faint light tricking out of the room- a nightlight? When Harry enters the room, his face immediately softens, a fond look spreading across his features.

Harry approaches the bed quietly, as not to wake the slumbering child. He feels like it’s been an eternity since he’s been in his mate’s presence. His heart throbs in his chest at the close proximity.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry whispers hoarsely, distressed at seeing the bruises marring his face and the cast on his wrist. That was no sprain. “I wish I could take all your pain and take in onto myself. You don’t deserve to feel any of this.”

Harry reaches his hand out hesitantly, brushing the hair away from Eggsy’s face. Harry breathes in a sharp intake of air as Eggsy grumbles in his sleep and nudges his face into his hand, sighing contentedly.

With a watery smile, Harry leans over and softly kisses Eggsy on the forehead.

“Take care, little one.”

With that, Harry turns around and walks out for the second time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than the others, so I hope you're happy! :D
> 
> This chapter took ALL DAY to write. I'm not so confident in this chapter, I've been turning ideas around in my head all day which is why this chapter took forever for me to put together. I had planned on posting chapter 6 yesterday, but my head had other plans. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? Thanks guys! <3


	7. Omega

Just when Eggsy believes that things can’t get any more worse for him… things start to unexpectedly get _better._ But typically, not before things get a whole lot worse.

Eggsy wakes up to the sun streaming through his window, making his eyes squint at the brightness with a groan. Turning towards his alarm clock, he feels a jolt of shock run through him as he struggles to get out of the blankets and tumbles unceremoniously to the floor.

He’s late for school – Dean’s gonna have his fucking hide.

Despite having slept in, Eggsy feels exhausted and more hungry than he can ever remember being in his life. There’s an uncomfortable feeling itching beneath his skin, an ache settling in his lower abdomen; it makes Eggsy feel breathless with the heat clinging to his skin, his sheets sticking to his body.

As Eggsy picks himself up off the floor, his world abruptly shifts, making him feel nauseous. Eggsy just manages to slap his hand against the wall to steady himself before he face plants the floor. Thank fuck for small miracles.

Slowly padding his way out of his room and down the hall, Eggsy’s thankful Dean doesn’t seem to be home. It’s a welcome sight to see his mom tittering around in the kitchen on the phone, with Dean’s ugly mug nowhere in sight.

“Mum?” Eggsy croaks out, swallowing thickly. “I’m feelin’ a bit rough, can I stay home today?”

“Sure sweetie, why don’t you-“Michelle abruptly cuts herself off, nostrils flaring and she turns to stare at him, eyes wide.

“Kathy, I’ve gotta go. I - I’ll call you back later.” Michelle says hurriedly, putting down the phone and making her way to his side.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Michelle murmurs, laying her hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I don’t feel too good.” Eggsy moans, “What’s happenin’ to me?”

Internally, Michelle is freaking out. But she tried to appear as calm as she could for Eggsy’s benefit.

She just couldn’t believe that this was happening to her poor boy. He was too young! He was fourteen years-old, he wasn’t supposed to present until he was sixteen! And by the scent cloying the air, she could already tell he was presenting as an omega. And that terrified her.

“I know, sweetie.” Michelle soothes, hand on either side of his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles to try to ease his worries. “Now, I’m a go get our stuff, and we’re gonna head out to see Dr. Wilson, alright?”

“Noooo,” Eggsy moans, shaking his head, “I jus’ wanna eat and sleep in some more, mum. I’ll feel better after some sleep - and food. I promise.”

“No.” Michelle says firmly, before gentling her tone.

“This ain’t something you can sleep off, Eggsy. We’ll get you somethin’ to eat on the way.” Michelle admonishes as she hurries into the other room to get her things.

Eggsy answering groan of complaint falls on deaf ears.

* * *

 

“Well, it seems that your son is an early bloomer.” The doctor musses, flipping through his chart. “Your son is an omega, congratulations.”

“I don’t know how I missed all the signs!” Michelle says wistfully, glancing at her son through the medical room glass, as she stood outside of the room speaking with the doctor. “I was confident he would present as a beta or – or an alpha, but not an omega!”

The doctor raises an eyebrow. “Does this news displease you? Quite contrary to popular belief, omegas are not weak and require the need of constant protection. Omegas are quite known for their viciousness, and it can even be said that their instincts are much higher than that of a beta. It is why they are such good matches for alphas.”

“N-No, of course not, that’s not what I meant!” Michelle says, irked. “I simply meant that it’s such a rare occurrence for someone to present as an omega. Most turn out to be betas.”

The doctor nods in understanding. “Yes, quite true Ms. Unwin. As per yourself and the late Mr. Unwin, you are both betas, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Have there been any omegas in your family?”

“No,” Michelle sighs, “Not that I know of.”

The doctor hums as he makes note of it in his chart. “Have there been anything of significance happen leading up to this visit?”

Michelle hesitates, before saying quietly. “He’s already met his soulmate – it happened quite some time ago. Do ya think that’s why he’s presented so early?

The doctor’s eyebrows disappear above his hairline. “He’s already found his mate? Well, that explains some things.”

“Does it?”

“Have they begun to bond yet?”

“No.” Michelle says tiredly, running her hands through her hair. “It’s been ten years since they’ve last seen each other.”

“Oh? Would you like to elaborate?”

“He… he met his mate when he was four.” Michelle explains, feeling worn out. “It happened when a man from my husband’s work came to tell me he died. It was him. I didn’t find out until Eggsy told me when he was ten.”

“Do you think the boy is lying?”

“No doctor,” Michelle denies, eyes narrowing. “If me boy is one thing, he ain’t no liar.”

“Of course, I apologize. So, his mate is an older fellow?” the doctor question carefully.

“Yes.”

“Has he tried to make any contact since then? The man, I mean.” The doctor clarifies.

“No, none at all. If he had, I would have thrown him off me doorstep.”

“Well, this could be the reason that your son is experiencing pre-heat symptoms. There is a high chance of the possibility that he will experience an actual heat before the age of sixteen, considering the facts. It’s his body’s way of trying to catch up.”

“What do I do, doctor? He’s too young to be doin’ any of this. I don’t even ’ave a heat room!”

“Not too worry; we have a heat facility right here in out sector.” The doctor appeases. “I have taken the liberty of appointing an omega staff member to speak with him and answer any questions he may have and tend to his needs. In the meantime, I will prescribe a low-dosage suppressant which will lessen the effects. When his heat passes, we can discuss a long-term solution.”

* * *

 

If Eggsy had known how this day would go, he would have woken up sooner.

Not only did he not have to see Dean’s ugly mug of a face, he gets to have his own special accommodation apartment at the hospital all to himself for a three days. The room came with a bedroom, an adjacent bathroom, and a kitchen.

The nurse who helped explain to him what was happening, and helped him into bed, was hella fine. He couldn’t wait to get back home and brag to Ryan and Jamal, they’d be so jealous that he had a maid at his every beck and call.

But right now all he could think to do was sleep.

The medicine the doctor gave him left him feeling sluggish, a welcoming feeling from the engulfing heat that had been burning through his system.

As Eggsy surrendered to the enticing lull of sleep, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift off to images of a man in a suit, his voice guiding him down into the darkness.

His last thought was that he didn’t even know his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters, so this doesn't end up being like 50+ chapters. Would anyone object to that? XD
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts and comments! I'll always respond to your questions. :)


	8. First Heat

When Eggsy wakes up the next morning, it hits him like a fucking freight train. He feels like pulling his hair out. The unbearable heat and singeing desperation thrumming through his veins has him squirming uncomfortably on the bed.

His body feels strained – to tight – his clothing making his skin itch. There’s a high pitched keening noise ringing in his ears that Eggsy only just realizes is coming from him.

Shrugging out of his clothes Eggsy sighs at the brief respite, the cool air soothing his heated flesh.

Eggsy’s a healthy teenage boy, he’s been horny before, but nothing compares to this overwhelming _need_ that just burns, and burns, and _burns._ Eggsy has to remind himself to breathe. He’s just so goddamn _hot._

He tries to think clearly back to what the nurse had said, but his mind was starting to cloud over and all he could think about was his own hand on his dick.

Eggsy moans at the first touch, toes curling. His body is so much more sensitive like this. The relief of touching himself seemed to lessen the ache in the pit of his stomach, and now that he’s started he can’t seem to get himself to stop; and he’s leaking. Leaking so much pre-come that the sound of his slick wet hand moving on his own dick makes him whimper.

Eggsy stares down his trembling body and suddenly his hand is not enough. He stares down at himself, imagining his hand wasn’t his own, that someone else was doing this to him, someone else having their way with _him_ –

The sudden thought has him arching his back with a loud cry as he spills over his knuckles and onto his quivering stomach. Eggsy pants, whining in confusion as he feels himself leaking slick down his thighs, his dick still rock-hard and twitching valiantly against his stomach.

Eggsy plants his feet on the bed, spreading his legs as he snakes a curious hand down between the cheeks of his ass. The cautious touch of his forefinger against his furled hole as him hissing, pleasure tingling up his spine.

At he inches his finger in deeper, Eggsy keens at the white hot pleasure that jolts through his body as he brushes against something inside of him. At the desperate press of a second finger, Eggsy gasps as if electrocuted, the sudden intense jolt of pleasure plummeting him over the edge into his second orgasm.

Eggsy slumps against the sheets with a moan of satisfaction before his vision whites out.

* * *

When they got back to their small flat a couple of days later, Dean takes one look at him and his face goes ashen. It was absolutely priceless; Eggsy wished he owned a camera.

His mum and Dean had a right good talk after that.

Things were really starting to look up for Eggsy. Dean had begrudgingly struck up some bullshit deal with his mum. As long as Eggsy minds his own business and stays out of Dean’s way, he’ll leave Eggsy alone - perks of being an omega.

To say Eggsy was smug would be quite an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to give you guys something before I am possibly bedridden after my dentist appointment tomorrow to get my wisdom teeth pulled out. So hopefully this chapter will satisfy you guys for the next 2 days or so. I promise the next chapter will be longer to make it up to you guys! <3
> 
> Should I change the rating to explicit?


	9. New Assignment

When Harry wakes up that morning, it’s to the unpleasant buzzing of his phone, reminding him why today felt like a good day to sleep in.

Yesterday afternoon he was informed of Lancelot’s passing, it seems to Harry that the position is cursed.

With a reluctant sigh, Harry drags himself out of bed and begins his morning routine. He doesn’t want to have to go the toast at HQ; he wants to mourn the loss of James in the privacy of his home. Harry just hopes that this was his first and last candidate he’ll have to propose.

By the time he’s done its half-passed twelve and the Kingsman taxi-service is waiting outside for him.

He’s going to be late.

“To the shop, please.” Harry instructs, crossing his legs in his seat and getting himself comfortable.

Living in the Capital was advantageous, one of the main reasons Harry chose to live in London was that it was situated so close to the underground shuttle in case of emergencies. That; and it was a beautiful city.

“Arthur’s in the dining room, sir.” Bridgemont says politely, when Harry arrives.

Harry nods in acknowledgement, adjusting his pristine suit and he climbs the stairs to the dining room.

When Harry enters the dining room, Arthur is seated at the head of the table.

Arthur glances up when he walks in, frowning in disapproval. “Galahad.”

“Arthur.” Harry greets in the same manner, ignoring the narrowing of Arthur’s eyes at his tone as he pulls out his chair and takes his seat at the table. Taking his glasses out of his pocket, Harry slides it on his face, activating the lenses. Immediately the faces of his colleagues swim into view.  

“You’re late. The others were beginning to wonder if we were going to have to have a double toast.” Arthur scolds before clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Gentleman, I am thankful to say that it has been seventeen years since we last had the occasion to drink from this decanter…”

“Lancelot was an outstanding agent, and a true Kingsman. He will be sorely missed - To Lancelot.” Arthur commemorates, lifting his tumbler in a toast.

“To Lancelot!” Everyone cheers solemnly, downing their whiskey glasses.

“Now then,” Arthur sighs, “It is time to talk business. I intend to start the selection process for Lancelot’s replacement tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Gawain questions, frowning.

“I’m afraid so.” Arthur replies curtly. “The Kingsman are already stretched thin, we have no time to waste. Now, I want each and every one of you to propose a candidate and have them report to HQ no later than 9pm. Thank you - Dismissed.”

Harry deactivated his glasses, tucking them away in his breast pocket as he rose to leave at Arthur’s dismissal, but stops and slumps in his seat as he sees Merlin appear in the doorway.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

“Merlin, come in.” Arthur greets warmly. “What do you have for us?

 “Lancelot was investigating a group of mercenaries who were experimenting with biological weaponry.” Merlin explains.  “Glasses, gentleman, please.”

Directing their attention to the HD screen on the wall, Merlin pulls up the data from his log. Images of countless dead bodies appear on the screen. Men, women alike, scattered in a field and left there to be forgotten.“This is Uganda, 2012. They put Synthetic Cathiniones - bath salts - into the water supply on an army base.”

“What were the diagnostics of this… virus?”

“Rage, cannibalism, multiple fatalities.” Merlin explains dryly.

“This is Chechnya, 2013.” Merlin states, changing the slide. “Insurgents turned on one another, but the cause was unclear as no chemicals of any kind were found. It is indisputably, the work of our mercenaries.”

“So, what happened to Lancelot?” Harry probs.

“I’m glad you asked, Galahad.” Merlin says, showing amusement for the first time since he walked through the door. “Lancelot tracked them to this property in Argentina.”

Merlin quickly changed the slide to show a cabin house. “While he had them under surveillance he became aware they had kidnapped someone.”

“So, he executed a solo rescue mission, which failed.” Arthur says cynically, shaking his head in disappointment. “He should have called in Percival for backup.”

Harry straightens in his chair, irritated at Arthur’s infuriating habit of speaking ill of another in his presence.

 “…Yes.” Merlin coughs into his fist, awkward with the tension rising in the room.

“But what’s curious is - he’s not actually missing.” Merlin starts, bringing them back on topic. “He was sighted at Imperial College this morning.”

“It’s all yours, Galahad.” Arthur assigns. “Thank you, Merlin. You’re both dismissed.”

With a nod, Merlin excuses himself.

“Don’t forget your membership proposal, Galahad.” Arthur’s voice calls out, forcing Harry to pause at the door. “Try picking a more suitable candidate this time.”

Turning around to face Arthur, Harry fixes him with a glare at the jab. “Seventeen years and still, evolving with the times remains an entirely foreign concept to you. Times are changing, and we have to change along with it, Arthur.”

“He was a chav, Galahad.” Arthur scoffs. “You and Merlin's little experiment failed.”

“Need I remind you, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Lee Unwin. He was as much Kingsman material as any of them – if not more so.” Harry says coldly.

“But he wasn’t exactly one of us, was he?” Arthur presses, lips twitching.

“With respect, Arthur, you’re a snob.” Harry says bitterly. “

“With respect?” Arthur scowls, raising an eyebrow at the insult.

“Like I said before, Arthur.” Harry says smiling now. “The world is changing. Many aristocracies in history have developed a sense of insularity and hereditary. There’s a reason why aristocrats have developed weak chins.”

With that, Harry smooth’s down his suit and leaves Arthur sitting in the dining room staring after him, mouth agape.

* * *

 Harry came to fear whenever Merlin came knocking on his office door with a folder tucked discreetly under his arm.

Harry dreaded it.

He always had this unnecessary fear that one day Merlin won’t be bringing him unnecessary information – though Harry couldn’t deny soaking up the information like a sponge – but a death certificate.

Most often than not when Merlin came a’knocking, it had nothing to do with new missions and everything to do with his little contrite mate, Eggsy.

Harry could usually see it coming from a mile away. Merlin was horrible at hiding things from him.

But years passed and Harry began to relax when no further incidences seemed to occur besides the occasional minor injuries that were brushed off as ‘school scuffles’ by his mother; which still had Harry itching to put Dean in his place and give him a proper lesson in disfiguration.

So, Harry was understandably worried when Merlin barges into his office without knocking.

Today was obviously not going to get any better.

The decanter of whiskey on his desk was looking better and better with every passing minute.

“What is it, Merlin?” Harry says wearily, closing his laptop and giving him his undivided attention. He had been looking through the database for a ‘suitable’ candidate, but looks like that will have to wait for now.

“Your new assignment.” Merlin says simply, coming to stand in front of Harry’s desk.

Harry frowns, “What are you going on about, Merlin? You gave me the debrief this morning. You can’t possibly mean to tell me that something of great importance has suddenly sprung up? Can’t you put Percival on it?”

“Oh, no,” Merlin says, lips twitching into a grin. “I think you’ll want to take this one, Harry.”

“Why couldn’t you have just emailed it to me then?” Giving a resigned sigh, Harry accepts the folder.

He can feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

Harry opens the folder, freezing in shock as he stares down at the familiar bright green eyes and smug smirk staring up at him from the photograph.

“I… I don’t understand.” Harry whispers uncertainly, looking up at Merlin for the answer, brows furrowed anxiously. “If this is some sort of Joke, it is in _very_ poor taste, Merlin.”

“This is no joke, Harry.” Merlin says seriously. “Elaine received a call twenty minutes ago from Gary. According to her, she says he is – and I quote – ‘up shit creek.’”

“He _called_!?!” Harry exclaims immediately, jolting out of his chair. “What happened? Where is he?!? Is he _ok_?”

“According to the police report, he was arrested for grand theft auto and vandalism.” Merlin says chuckling. “Crashed himself into a cop car, he did. He’s being held at Holborn Police Station.”

Harry sinks into his chair, his breath punching out of his chest in relief.

“Fuck, Merlin.” Harry croaks, running a hand over his face. Reaching over to his decanter on his desk, he pours himself a glass of whiskey. “You are a right bastard, you know that?”

“Aye, that I do my friend.” Merlin smirks. “Just one last thing you should know before you go…”

“What?” Harry sighs, sipping his drink.

“Gary’s an omega.”

Harry spits out his drink, coughing as he chokes on the whiskey he just inhaled.

“W- _what_?” Harry chokes, face turning red.

“Just thought you should know.” Merlin shrugs, walking out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Merlin exits just as he hears the sound of splintering wood from Harry’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and feeling much better! :D  
> Here's the long chapter that I promised you guys! Hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you guys! If you have any questions or comments, I always respond! <3


	10. Too Fast, Too English

There are some days when Eggsy wakes up in the morning and it’s all he can do to stop himself from choking on the unquenchable sense of longing and emptiness inside him that leaves him reeling, clutching his chest to steady his breath.

It _hurts_ … and he just feels so drained. It’s all he can do to force himself to get out of bed and make it through the day. He keeps telling himself that there’s no rational reasoning for him to feel this way.

But then he looks at his reflection in the mirror and the only thing he can see is the medal hanging on a chain from his neck, lying heavy against his chest as a reminder.

It’s the only memento he has from his so called ‘mate’, and despite the contempt Eggsy feels towards the unknown man, he’s never taken the bloody thing off.

“Eggsy?”

“Eggsy, c’mere.”

Snapping back to reality, Eggsy heaves a sigh as he tucks the medal away under his shirt. Shaking off the nostalgia, Eggsy gives himself one last onceover in the mirror before leaving his room.

Eggsy was hoping they were alone today, but it seems that was too much of a stretch. Dean and his poodle are lounging in the living room with his mum when he walks in.

Why couldn’t there be _one_ day without their mangy pack lying about?

“Yeah?”

“Hey, sweetie.” His mum greets, glancing up from the fashion magazine she’s reading. “You got any Rizla?”

“No.” Eggsy says, shaking his head. “Used me last one yesterday, mum.”

“Then why don’t you do your mum a favor, and go down to the shop and get some - like a good lil’ omega, huh?” Dean goads him, raising his dirty boots on top of the coffee table.

And his mum doesn’t even bat a lash at the bastard.

“Go get it yourself.” Eggsy huffs in disgust, watching as the mud cakes off Dean’s boots and unto the table.

Another mess for him to clean up.

‘Oi!” Michelle snaps. “What have I said to you about speaking to Dean like that?”

“Well, three’s a crowd, innit?” Eggsy rebukes peevishly “Why dont’cha send Dean’s poodle to go and get’ em? He’s good at fetchin’”

“I’ll tell you what…” Dean says carefully, moving his leg off the table and leaning over menacingly.

His whole posture screams aggression, setting off alarms in Eggsy’s head.

“Why don’t you take this...” Dean pulls out some cash from his pocket and throws it on the table. “Go get some Rizlas, and you can get yourself some sweets?”

“Fine.” Eggsy grunts, reaching down to pick up the money from the table.

Eggsy yelps in surprise, eyes going wide as Dean reaches out and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him down. Eggsy has to throw his arm out to brace himself against the table to stop himself from falling to his knees.

“Knock it off, Dean!” Michelle gripes worriedly, smacking him on the arm. “Just let him go.”

 “I don’t want you takin’ that tone with me, you hear me, boy?” Dean demands getting in Eggsy’s face, and shaking him by his collar. “Because next time I won’t be as forgiving, and you don’t want me to get angry, now, do you?”

Eggsy’s breath hitches, chancing a glance at his mum to see her looking on in barely concealed fear. For him or herself, he couldn’t tell.

He can remember the last time Dean got mad; it ended up with a bruise smarting the left side of his mums face.

“No,” Eggsy rasps, burying his pride for his mums sake.

A sly smile makes its way onto Dean’s face then, smug at making Eggsy submit if only a little bit. “Good, and while you’re gone, we’ll show your mum just how much three can be good company.”

Eggsy snarls at the implication, baring his teeth at Dean as he tries to pull free from his grasp, only to get shoved backwards to land hard on his ass.

“Now look what you’ve done, boy!” Dean growls, angry again, as Daisy starts wailing from her crib at the commotion. “Stop her blithering!”

Eggsy gets to his feet, turning from the room hastily to reach his little sister’s side.

Taking a deep breath, Eggsy schools his features and smiles down at Daisy, gently thumbing away the tears on her chubby little cheeks. “Shhh, don’t cry darlin’”

Picking up the fallen pacifier, Eggsy gently coaxes it into her mouth.

“There we go.” He coos, beaming down at her. “Isn’t that better?”

“Omegas” Dean scoffs, poodle laughing conspiringly.

Eggsy sneers at them as he leaves, but not before he sees poodle get up and Dean lean over and kiss his mum, smirking.

Fucking disgusting pricks.

* * *

 

The sound of his footfalls on the pavement was the only accompanying sound Eggsy could hear as he made his way down the street to the shop at the corner, hands in his pockets as he shivers in the cold night air.

It was cold nights like these when he wished he wasn’t so fucking poor. It would be nice to be sitting in a nice warm car right about now.

Fuck Dean and his mangy dogs, they can wait for their Rizlas. He was gonna get something warm in his belly first.

“Oi, Ryan?” Eggsy grins into his phone when his friend’s voice comes through on the line.

“Eggsy! My man!” Ryan exclaims over the phone. “What’s up, bruv?”

“You game for a night at the Prince? First round’s on me.” Eggsy offers.

“Yeah, I’m game.” Ryan agrees. “I’ll grab Jamal on my way. Meet you there in ten.”

“Yeah, alright. Later.”

 

Eggsy is the first to arrive at the pub, which isn’t new.

“What took you guys so long?” Eggsy complains. “I’m freezing my bollocks off out ‘ere.”

Jamal just laughs at his bitch face, fist bumping him in lieu of greeting.

“Sorry, mate.” Ryan apologizes with a smile. “Jamal’s mom roped us into takin’ out the trash.”

“I wish my mum asked me to take out the trash.” Eggsy grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Ohhhhhh” Jamal and Ryan snicker, slapping Eggsy on the back as they herd each other towards the bar.

“Oh, for fucks sakes, man.” Eggsy grosses, annoyance flaring as he spots Rottweiler and his lackeys at the far table in the back.

The pub was packed and the only table free was the one beside them.

Fucking hell.

“Can never be free of ‘em, I swear.” Eggsy growls, as they settle down with their pints at the table. “The whole lot of ‘em, if they ain’t around, they sure as hell make sure there are signs of ‘em being there. You saw the bruise me mum was sportin’ last month.”

“If Dean treats your mum so badly, why doesn’t she leave him?” Ryan frowns.

“Low self-esteem.” Jamal shrugs. “That’s her problem.”

 “Fuck off! Why would she have low self-esteem? Eggsy’s mom is well fit!” Ryan guffaws. “No offence!” He adds as an afterthought, grinning at Eggsy.

“It’s alright.” Eggsy chuckles, shaking his head at his friends’ antics, “But I swear to god, one of these days, I’m gonna smash his face in.”

“Are you bloody mental?” Ryan spits, choking on his drink. “No offense, bruv, but an omega doesn’t stand a chance goin’ up against a man like ‘dat.”

“Are you sayin’ I can’t hold my own because I’m an omega?” Eggsy bites out, jaw clenching. Ryan obviously hit a nerve with that one. “I’ll ‘ave you know I’ve had alphas on their backs for less!”

Ryan snorts into his drink, “We don’t need to know about what goes on in the bedroom, mate.”

It’s silent for all but a minute, before Ryan slumps forward over the table, his shoulder shaking as he convulses in hysterics, laughter peeling from his lips.

“Oh, ha, ha.” Eggsy scowls, slumping in his seat and crossing his arms. “Very funny, mate. Laugh it up.”

“But seriously, bruv, Dean would just get that lot to do you in and then pretend he knew nothin’.” Jamal says seriously, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the packs direction. “Bein’ an omega won’t make ‘em go any less easy on you, and while ya could probably take one of ‘em, five to one doesn’t look great, mate.”

“Oi!” Rottweiler shouts indignantly, slamming his hand on the table to get their attention. “You think you can chat shit about us and we won’t do nothin’ just ‘cause our guvnor’s banging Eggsy’s mum?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Eggsy says confidently, smirking as Rottweiler’s nostrils flare in anger.

“Bruv, just leave it.” Jamal says hurriedly as Rottweiler gets up from his table and makes his way over to them. “Let’s just go, man.”

“You boys have outstayed your welcome.” Rottweiler says simply, narrowing his eyes at them as he picks up Eggsy’s unfinished drink and makes a show of chugging it down.

Rottweiler smirks as he slams the glass back down, making a shooing motion in Eggsy’s face. “Be a good lil’ omega, and run along and do as you’re told.”

“Wot did ya say to me?” Eggsy says slowly, standing up and shoving into Rottweiler’s space, their chests centimeter apart. “Ya wanna say that again, bruv?”

“Eggsy!” Ryan warns catching Eggsy by the elbow, eyes darting to Rottweiler’s friends. “Enough, it’s not worth it!”

“Fine. I’m terribly sorry about that, bruv.” Eggsy mocks, clapping Rottweiler on the side apologetically before heading out of the pub snickering.

The dimwitted fool didn’t even know what hit him.

“What’s so funny, man?” Jamal complains, shrugging on his jacket. “You had to go picking a fight, and I didn’t even get to see the bottom of me drink!”

Eggsy just smirks. “You cold? ‘Cause I’m freezing. Why are we walking?”

“Oh, no.” Ryan moans when he sees Eggsy dangling a pair of car keys. “No,no,no,no,no.”

“You jacked his fucking car keys, bruv!?” Jamal chortles loudly.

“Yeah, and now we’re gonna nick his car.” Eggsy remarks, striding over to the driver’s side.

“Egsyy! Fucking…shit!” Ryan curses, close to pulling his hair out.

He’s done. He’s soooo done.

“Move, bruv!” Jamal shouts, shoving Ryan into the car face first.

“Why?” Ryan bemoans, shoving over to make room for Jamal. “This is a bad idea, mate!”

Eggsy just grins mischievously. “Hold on to your seat, boys!” And guns the engine, shifting into first gear with his foot planted firmly on the brakes, the tires squealing against the pavement.

“Where did you learn to drive again??”  Ryan shouts frantically, clinging to the panic handle for dear life.

“A stint I did back in the marines!” Eggsy yells over the noise, laughing boisterously as he eases off the clutch, turning the wheel in harshly, pushing it to full throttle rapidly.

“Yeah!” Jamal whoops, howling joyously as the car spins in a complete circle.

 “Hey, that’s my fucking car!” Eggsy hears screamed loudly; as Rottweiler comes into view at the next rotate of the car. Eggsy beams at the sight of him flushed in anger, his arms flailing in panic, and Eggsy’s face lights up. “Hey! Hey!”

“Oh, my god!” Ryan shouts, wheezing with laughter.

“Eggsy, I swear, fucking stop it!” Rottweiler hollers, pacing back and forth as he yells himself hoarse. “You’re a fucking dead man! Stop it!”

“I’m gonna have ya, omega!” Rottweiler roars when Eggsy brings the car to a stop, only to slam his foot down on the accelerator, making him sink into his seat as the car accelerates before seamlessly shifting into second gear, the car jerking forward. “I’m gonna tear ya a new one when I get ahold of you!”

“C’mon Eggsy!” Jamal cries encouragingly. “Floor it!”

In a split second, the car is peeling out of the parking lot, spinning asphalt in their wake. “Wanker!” Eggsy calls back, laughing like mad at the expression on Rottweiler’s face.

Eggsy was having the time of his life. He finally stood up for himself and got the last laugh, and showed that fucking arsehole what he can do.

Eggsy 1, Rottweiler 0.

Eggsy raced down the speedway, feeling like a million bucks.  As he saw the first corner fast approaching, Eggsy waited until the last possible second before slamming on the breaks, turning the steering wheel to the right to make the sharp turn, letting the car drift easily into the next lane, narrowly missing an oncoming car.

That just so happened to be the coppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to make it my goal to write at least 1k a day, and had originally planned on finishing this last night, but my boyfriend was an absolute menace. But something good came out of it at least! This chapter's longer, yay! :D  
> I hope you guys are happy with the long chapter! I've been writing non-stop and got stuck half-way through when I wrote the driving scene. I am total crap at writing driving sequences it seems. XD
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts, I'm total trash for comments and feedback! <3


	11. Praying For A Miracle

Eggsy knew he was a royal fuckup. He was willing to go as far as to bet he was cursed at birth. Whenever something good happens, something bad is always waiting right around the corner to fuck with him and ruin his day.

This was one of those days.

“You have the right to remain silent.” The police officer declares loudly when he grabs Eggsy by the arm and roughly drags him out of the car, slamming him against it as he pulls his arms behind his back harshly, causing Eggsy to grunt in pain at the rough treatment. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

This wasn’t the first time Eggsy has been caught by the cops, nor the first time he’s seen the inside of a cop car. But this was the first time the severity of the situation has caught up with him.

For starters, the police officers were usually much gentler with him. At the first catch of his scent the stupid alphas went all amendable and weak-kneed. It was flattering really. It was only _too_ easy to persuade them to let him off the hook. But this knothead obviously didn’t give a damn that he was an omega.

This may very well be the first time he doesn’t walk away unscathed.

Eggsy knew how this would go. While he never had the pleasure of being taken to the precinct and held in an interrogation room, he was smart enough to know that they will grill him tirelessly before tossing him in the slammer.

Being an omega won’t be enough to get him out of trouble this time.

* * *

 

It’s been ages since Eggsy was tossed into this blasted room.

He’s counted every one of the 115 stupid floor tiles at least a dozen times, and his mind’s even managed to work out designs from the weird color schemes on the tiles.

He’s gonna go bonkers if something doesn’t happen soon.

He knows this is a strategy to make him wait – to put him on edge - before they question him. To rile him up by making him anxious with worry so he’ll spill the beans.

Too bad it just makes him want to sleep.

The sound of the door to the room opening has Eggsy lifting his head from where it was rested on the table, and straightening in his chair as he squints tiredly at the newcomer. Eggsy’s nostrils flare, taking in the man’s scent as the man strides forward confidently, pulling out the chair and sitting across from him.  

An alpha.

_What in the world?_

He was positive they would end up sending in a beta.

The man was handsome, tall and broad shouldered, dark hair with dazzling blue eyes that Eggsy could get lost in if he had the chance. But he had this hard look to him, a glint in his eyes that had Eggsy disliking him straight away.

He didn’t trust a man that looked like that.

“This interview is going to be tape recorded and will be given as evidence when your case is brought to court.” The man explains formally, placing a tape recorder on the table beside what was recognizably his file and turning the device on. “My name is James Donovan. My role today is to interview you in relation to the offences you have been arrested for.”

“Why does this have to be recorded?” Eggsy grumbles. “Ya’ll already know what I’m in here for.”

“Standard procedure,” James assures simply, opening the file and humming interestingly.

“A’right, let’s get this over with then.” Eggsy sighs tiredly, crossing his arms against his chest as he leans back in his chair, stretching his legs out.

James shoots him a stern look. “Before I continue the interview, I must let you know that you have the right to free independent advice either by telephone or in person. Your right to legal advice it open for the duration of this interview. If at any point you wish to seek legal aid, let me know and we will stop the interview so you can do so.”

“Do you understand?” James demands, voice firm.

“Yeah, I gotcha.”  Eggsy confirms gruffly, shifting in his seat disinterestedly.

James narrows his eyes, pursing his lips together in annoyance. “I also must caution you that if you refuse to answer any of the questions I ask you, it may harm your defense.”

‘What defense?’ Eggsy scoffs internally.

He knows that this will only go one way, and the judge doesn’t care one way or another. They will only see some unlawful street chav that loves to cause trouble and toss him to the dogs regardless.

He’s in the wrong this time and fuck if he knows that too.

“We’ll start slow then, shall we?” James muses. “Can you state your full name, please?

“Gary Unwin.”

“And your date of birth?”

“November 10th,  1993”

“Now, Gary –“

“Eggsy, if you wouldn’t mind.” Eggsy cuts in abruptly, stopping the man short.

“Alright, _Eggsy_ – do you know why you were arrested?”

“Grand theft auto?” Eggsy offers, mouth twitching up into a smile.

“No.” James replies tersely, unamused. “You were arrested for disorderly conduct, theft, the vandalism of police property, and resisting arrest. Those are very serious offences, Gary.”

“ _Eggsy_.” Eggsy grits out.

James ignores him. “To help me further understand the situation, would you like to tell me what happened prior to your arrest?”

Eggsy shrugs nonchalantly. “I was at the pub wiv my mates when a fuckin’ wanker insulted me about bein’ an omega. I got mad, so I stole his car keys and nicked his car.”

“Right.” James nods as he looks through his papers, confirming the information. “It says here that there were two other accessories to the crime with you in the vehicle. Who were they?”

“I plead the fifth.” Eggsy responds curtly, his chin jutted out stubbornly.

“If you give me your full cooperation and tell me the names of the two fellows who were with you, I can decrease your prison sentence.” James presses. “Give me their names, G – _Eggsy_.”

“I ain’t sayin’ nothin’.”

“Eggsy, there is no such thing as honor amongst thieves.” James declares crossly, his face and tone losing any sighs of compassion. He was obviously losing his patience and was done playing around. “Now, you can start by giving me the names of the boys you were with, or you go down - full prison sentence. It’s up to you.”

“Naw, I’m good.” Eggsy says, shaking his head defiantly. “I’m plenty sure you’ve heard the sayin’, ‘snitches get stiches,’ and I aint ever grassed anyone up before, bruv, and I aint gonna start now.”

“You want to talk about jail time, huh?” James sneers, eyes narrowed into slits. “Do you know what people in there do to pretty little omega’s like you? Especially ones that love to run their mouths? I’m sure they would love to see if that pretty little mouth of yours is good for anything else and put you in your place.”

Eggsy feels hot white anger shear through him at the man’s gull.  If he wasn’t already in cuffs, he would show him exactly what it looked like to have an omega in their place - with his fucking fist in his face. See how weak he is then.

“I’d like to exercise my right to a phone call, now.” Eggsy says slowly, keeping his anger firmly in check. It would do him no good if he flew off the handle right now. He won’t give this alpha the satisfaction of seeing him riled up.

James growls in frustration, slamming closed Eggsy’s file as he shuts off the tape recorder, putting it away in his pocket. “Well, I hope it’s to your mother to tell her you’re going to be eighteen months late for your dinner!”

With that Eggsy is left alone, the sound of the door slamming echoing in the small room.

Eggsy sighs, scrubbing at his face tiredly as he lets his head fall to rest on the table once more. He was _fucked._ He was tired, sore, his wrists were bloody aching, and did he mention he was fucking tired?

‘Fuck, what am I gonna do now?’ Eggsy groans, letting his mind wander. He couldn’t call his mum because Dean would find out and make things worse– not that she could afford the bail anyway – and he couldn’t afford a lawyer.  

_But wait…_

Eggsy pauses, heat beat speeding up as he unclasps the chain holding the medal from around his neck, turning it over to reveal the phone number on the back - not that he didn’t have it memorized already, but no one needed to know that.

‘Fuck – but what if _he_ picks up?’ Eggsy cringes nervously at the thought, before shaking his head to clear it. It was this or eighteen months in jail.

 ‘C’mon pull yourself together, Eggsy!’  He mutters, reaching for the phone and dialing the number.

He waits anxiously while the phone rings, barley breathing in anticipation and fear. His breath hitches as the call connects, his breath rushing from his lungs in what he couldn’t quite call relief when a women’s voice greets him over the line. “Customer complaints, how may I help you?”

“Um…” Eggsy hesitates, confused.  Customer complaints? Did he dial the wrong phone number? No, he couldn’t have, he knows the number like the back of his hand.

“My name is Eggsy- sorry, I mean _Gary_ Unwin… and I’m up shit creek.” Eggsy rushes out, leg bouncing restlessly, “I’m at the Holdborn Police Station, and I was told to call this phone number if ever I needed help and-“

“I’m sorry, sir.” The woman cuts him off. “You’ve got the wrong number.”

“Wait! Wait! Please don’t hang up. ”Eggsy begs, heart lurching in his throat. “I-…. Oxfords not brogues…?”

The line goes silent and Eggsy waits with baited breath for a response, fearing that the woman will just hang up, thinking he’s just a stupid prank caller.

Did his mate give him a phony number? Eggsy doesn’t know why that sudden thought hurts. It’s not like he even knows the bloke anyway.

“…Your complaint has been duly noted, and I hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer.” And with that the line disconnects, leaving Eggsy feeling like death itself has wrapped its nimble fingers around his heart.

_‘The fuck?’_ Eggsy whines now, throwing the phone down onto the table in his frustration. He can’t believe he was naive enough to believe that would actually work.

Like what was he expecting? That his mate would come and rescue him like some damsel in distress? Like he promised all those years ago?

_What a fucking joke._

* * *

 

Eggsy was moved to a holding cell as soon as the time allotted for the phone call came to an end.

James was only too happy to be the one to tell him that he will be facing the judge tomorrow; dragging him from his seat with more force than necessary and guiding him down the hallway with a tight hold on his elbow.

Whatever hope that Eggsy still clung too, was thrown out the window when he was shoved into a cell with an orange jumpsuit tossed unceremoniously at his feet with James’ harsh voice commanding him to strip.

Eggsy snarls indignantly, hands clenching in a tight fist. “If ya think I’m gonna let you watch me change, you’ve got another thing comin’.”

“It’s mandatory, I assure you.” James says, smirking at Eggsy’s discomfort. “Now, remove all clothing and possessions and place them in that bin and bring it to me immediately.”

Eggsy bristles at the order, snarling wordlessly as he shrugs off his jacket and tosses it in the blue bin where James had indicated. The rest of his clothes follows suit in the same manner, James’ heavy gaze trained on his form all the while.

Eggsy felt ashamed as he stood there in his cell naked and vulnerable. Contrary to what his best mates liked to believe, Eggsy was still a virgin. Meeting his soulmate at such a young age pretty much ruined any want for a relationship.

And this fucker just stood there, drinking in the sight of him, enjoying his discomfort. Eggsy’s stomach churned with nerves; disgusted that he could have let this happen. He was bared in front of someone who was not his mate, the man’s gaze lingering on his body made him feel sick.

James finally turns away with a cough, not even trying to disguise his arousal as he adjusts himself in his pants. Without a word, James grabs Eggsy’s belongings and leaves him alone to get dressed. For the first time all day he is alone.

The fight drains out of him as Eggsy slumps down on the low bed, head in his hands.  For the life of him, Eggsy couldn’t understand what he did to deserve a life like this. And Eggsy was never particularly religious; it was a load of bull in his opinion, but he prayed then.

He prayed harder than he ever did in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm afraid I may be scarce for the next couple of weeks and won't be updating as frequently until the holidays are over. It will be a hectic few weeks for me! But I'll try to get as much writing done as possible so I can finally get darling Eggsy and Harry meeting in the next chapter!  
> I also have another project I am in the works of mulling over, so I may also be taking my time to alternate between the two. A nice Christmas special for Eggsy and Harry. ;)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and sticking with me this far!! You guys seriously make my day! <3


	12. Meeting At Last

Harry Hart prided himself on being able to remain calm and collected in the face of adversary.

He’s foiled countless assassination attempts, impersonated British prime ministers, undergone and experienced traumatic events – and still managed to maintain his composure. Even in extremely stressful situations, like defusing a dirty bomb, Harry managed to keep a level head and not slip into panic.

If Harry thought he would be able to keep his calm and cool exterior when he arrived at Holborn Police Station to negotiate Eggsy’s release, he underestimated himself.

Harry lasted all but ten minutes in Holborn Police Station before his carefully controlled mask slips.

It seems all bets were off when it regarded Eggsy, Harry was beginning to learn. It was quite embarrassing. Merlin was never gonna let him live this down. The bastard was probably watching this right now with pure unadulterated glee – he probably has loads of blackmail material on him now to spring on him at a moment’s notice.

“Hello,” Harry greets, smiling politely at the woman at the front desk. “My name is Harry Hart. I am here to speak with Officer Donavon concerning Mr. Unwin. I am under the impression he was the officer to question Mr. Unwin who is currently being held in your custody?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The woman replies phlegmatically, not looking up from where she is typing away on her computer. “Unless you are legal aid or his lawyer, he isn’t to be seeing any visitors. Officer Donovan is quite busy, as Mr. Unwin is scheduled for a court hearing this afternoon.”

“Yes, I am quite aware.” Harry remarks dryly. “And it is because of this…circumstance that I must speak with Officer Donovan immediately.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The woman says, not sounding very sorry at all. “Officer Donovan is a very busy man and has no time to speak with associates of Mr. Unwin. If you would still like to speak with an official, take a number and have a seat like everybody else.”

“Do I _look_ like I am here to wait for when it is convenient for him to see me?” Harry says incredulously, “Notify Mr. Donovan that I am here to see him – preferably within the next fifteen minutes.”

“Sir!” The woman admonishes in a low growl, losing her patience. “I do not appreciate your impertinence or the tone you are taking with me. Now have a seat, or I will have you removed from the premises.” The woman demands, fixing him with a glare when meets his gaze.

“Forgive me, you misunderstand.” Harry says lowly, narrowing his eyes. “I believe I have informed you that my name is _Harry Hart,_ and if you were not too busy twiddling your thumbs, you would already know that your division has been notified of my arrival. It is _your_ impertinence that is very much wasting my valuable time.”

Harry has the smug pleasure of watching as realization dawns on the woman’s features, her eyes widening and her face paling as her jaw goes slack.

“ _Oh_!” She breathes, standing abruptly to her feet and hurries around the glass-protected cubical to the door on the side. She pries the door open and ushers Harry in. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Hart! There have been a lot of delinquents and busybodies coming through the station. It’s been a very tiring day – but that’s no excuse!” She babbles nervously, leading Harry over to her desk and filing cabinets.

The woman was obviously smart and knew he meant business, Harry muses. He could have her career terminated in an instant if he demanded it.

“That’s quite alright….?” Harry responds kindly, happy things were moving along.

“Lillian, sir,” The woman supplies, “I’m sorry, but if I could just have your ID for a moment, sir?”

“Of course,” Harry conforms, removing his ID from his wallet in his pants pocket and handing it over.

Lillian nods as she looks over the ID and hands its back to him. “As my job demands, I must ask you a couple of questions before we precede, just a simple security check to confirm your identity.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at that. “And my ID doesn’t suffice as a legitimate confirmation? I didn’t think I had aged so much in a year of having that photograph taken.”

Lillian flushes under Harry’s stare, sputtering to find a response. “I just need to gather a few notes together for Officer Donovan.” She says, swallowing. “Please state which firm, your current status, and branch you are from.”

“I don’t know why that information is relevant to the matter I need to discuss with Officer Donovan, but I will indulge you.” Harry sighs, straightening his suit “I am from the Royal Military Police force, firm 052595 of the S.I.B. and am still a ranking officer.”

 “Alright, everything seems to be in order.” Lillian murmurs, trying to keep the awe from her voice. “If you’ll just follow me…”

* * *

 Harry was starting to lose his patience. He finally understands what Eggsy meant when he said he was ‘up shit creek’, as it were.

He’s been in this damned office for half an hour, and in that time he’s been able to go through the police report pertaining to Eggsy’s arrest, feeling himself getting angrier and angrier as he re-read the contents, when Officer Donovan finally arrives, striding in with sure confident steps, oblivious to the storm raging inside of Harry.

“So, you’re Harry Hart.” James Donovan muses, scraping the chair across the floor as he takes his seat at the desk. “I must admit I was expecting someone a little more… masculine for an alpha of your stature and position.”

Harry scowls in displeasure, offended at the insult to his person.

Straight to business it is then.

“And you must be the unruly alpha that enjoys taking advantage of an omega’s disposition by continuously defying protocol.” Harry rebukes smoothly.

“I don’t know what you think you are accusing me of,” James says coolly, leaning forward on his elbows, hands crossed together on his desk as he glares at Harry. “But I assure you, I am not that kind of man.”

“No?” Harry says slowly. “Aren’t you the officer in charge of overseeing Mr. Unwin’s case?”

“Yes an-“

“Then you are aware that you were deliberately dehumanizing him because of his sex during the interview? Playing on dynamics is prohibited as a line of questioning by the state.” Harry snaps, powering through mercilessly.

“Of course not! I-“

“And, are you also aware that you have violated the law by disregarding Mr. Unwin’s rights to have an Omega – and in the case that there isn’t one- a beta oversee a strip search and supervise his disrobement?”

“Wha-“

“You have continuously defied the law and saw fit to cause Mr. Unwin–“

“Enough!” James shouts slamming his hands on the desk as rose to his feet in anger, causing Harry to briefly tighten his hold on his umbrella. “Are you done cutting me off? I will not have you come into _my_ office and treat me like some incompetent rookie. “

“Then might I suggest you stop acting like one?” Harry quips snidely.  “The police report and records pertaining to Mr. Unwin’s arrest, which have been penned by yourself and Officer Jenkins, have been nothing but inappropriate and incompetent ramblings of a pair of fools that should not be on the police force.”

 “How dare you!” James snarls, face red with anger. “Who are you to speak to me like that?! And how the hell did you get those records? I demand to speak to your commanding officer, _right now_. Or so help me, it will be more than your badge and job I take away from you.”

“Oh?” Harry smiles now, slowly, dangerously. “Don’t fool yourself into believing you are the one in control here, Mr. Donovan. _I_ amthe commanding officer, and I suggest you take your seat and check your tone when speaking to me or it will be more than your job _I_ take away from _you_.”

James slowly sinks into his seat in mortification. This man means business, and if there was ever a time James felt his self-preservation instincts swell up in his chest, it was now.

“What do you want, Mr. Hart?”

 “I want Mr. Unwin released from police custody on bail.”

“I cannot do that!” James says incredulously. “You cannot ask that of me! He’s scheduled for a court hearing today to determine his police sentence.”

“I’m confident we can come to an agreement that would be in your best interests.”

“No, I am not gonna let some street r-“

“Play the tape.”

“What?” James frowns in confusion, brows furrowing.

“I want you to play the recording between yourself and Mr. Unwin during the interview process for me, now.”

“I – what does that have to do with anything? You have the script already if your earlier questioning was any indication.” James says with chagrin.

“Play. The. Tape.” Harry growls. “I will not ask you again, Mr. Donovan.”

 “I - yes.” James stutters, cursing as he scrambles – _~~with dignity~~_ – to get the tape and press it into the player on his desk. James sits down like a man awaiting judgment when Harry’s eyes harden at his voice sounding through the speakers.

Harry only barely manages to contain the rising growl he can feel reverberating in his chest while the tape continues to play, his knuckles white where they are clenched tight around the handle of his umbrella, the other griping the side of his chair to keep him grounded.

The aspect of smashing his umbrella hilt into James’ head is becoming more appealing by the second. Reigning in his quickly unraveling control, Harry takes a deep breath to compose himself.

_“You want to talk about jail time, huh?  Do you know what people in there do to pretty little omegas like you? Especially ones that love to run their mouths? I’m sure they would love to see if that pretty little mouth of yours is good for anything else and put you in your place.”_

_“I’d like to exercise my right to a phone call, now.”_

The sight of James squirming in his seat in the wake of the tape ending tells Harry that he doesn’t completely succeed.

“Do you know what the impact on your career would be if news got out that you are handling situations unprofessionally to the point of discrimination and sexism?” Harry questions smugly, raising an eyebrow in faux curiosity.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would never condone blackmailing a person into doing business, it is simply unbecoming of a gentleman, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  And hell, if Harry lets this man get away with humiliating his mate.

He won’t stand for it.

“What do you want from me?” James asks now, desperately, fully realizing the danger in Harry’s threat. “I can buy your silence. Is that what you want - money? Just name your price – anything.”

“Anything, you say?” Harry muses, anger ebbing away under the satisfaction of seeing James’ futile attempt of rectifying the situation.

“Yes, anything.” James pleads.

“I want two things from you, My Donavon. For starters, I want Gary Unwin released, immediately.” Harry demands. “I will of course pay the bail.”

“Fine. Done. What else?” James snaps.

 “I want your resignation handed in before the day is out, or if you’d please, turn in your badge and gun to me. I will speak to your superior officer if you’d like to avoid embarrassment.”

“ _What_!?” James squawks disbelievingly, laughing hoarsely. “I’m not going to do that! I have a career here! I’m about to get promoted to-“

“If you do not comply, I assure you, you will not like the outcome.” Harry says coldly. “I will make sure you’ll _never_ be able to work in the police force again - let alone be able to work in this _state._ ”

“Do I make myself clear?” Harry says firmly.

“I-“

“I said, Do.I.Make.Myself.Clear?” Harry growls, eyes glinting in anger. “I will not give you another chance to accept my proposal, Mr. Donovan.”

“Yes… alright. Fine.” James rasps, slouching in his seat with his head in his hands. “You win.”

“Mr. Unwin will be released without further notice?”

“Yes.”

“And you will hand in your resignation to your superior officer _, today_?”

“Yes.”

“Good man.” Harry says smoothly, getting to his feet gracefully, his umbrella hanging over his arm as he smooth’s the creases from his suit. “I shall be waiting outside then, I expect to see Mr. Unwin released, if not – well, you’ll be seeing me again.” Harry smiles, before turning from the room.

“ _Fine piece of work you’ve done there, Galahad_.” Merlin’s voice comes in wryly. “ _And I thought you were supposed to be the epitome of self-control.”_

”Do shut up, Merlin.”

* * *

Eggsy expected to wake up the next morning feeling like shit – not much of change to what he was already feeling-, what with his world gone to hell and all. He half expected the ground was going to fall right from under his feet.

Eggsy was already chagrined, resigned to facing the judge that afternoon knowing what the outcome would be.

But Eggsy didn’t expect to wake up to the sound of raised voices shouting and cursing his name from down the hallway. Eggsy sat up in the small bed he was afforded to, stretching out his sore muscles as he strained to hear what the fuss was all about.

Were they moving him already?

Eggsy can hear someone approaching his cell from down the hall, keys jingling, and suddenly Eggsy’s stomach plummets.

Of course he wasn’t allotted time to get his bearings before tossing him to the wolves.

Of fucking course.

An officer appears shortly after, brandishing keys to his cell. But what Eggsy didn’t anticipate was to see a gentle smile plastered on the man’s face.

“You’re free to go, sir.” The officer says softly, unlocking his cell. “I’m Officer Jones. If you would just follow me, I will take you to collect your belongings.”

“What?” Eggsy says incredulously, jaw dropping. He must have heard wrong. “Are you taking the piss?”

“Nope, you’re free to go.” Officer Jones says chuckling. “Unless you’d like to stay here…?”

“Oh, hell no!” Eggsy exclaims, jumping to his feet. “Get me out ‘ere, bruv.”

The man just chuckles at his enthusiasm, shaking his head as he lets Eggsy past. Officer Jones places a gentle hand on the small of Eggsy’s back as he guides him to the changing rooms.

“You will find all of your belongings already waiting for you in the changing room. Once you’re done we’ll see about getting you signed out.”

Eggsy nods as he enters the changing room, locking the door behind him. And as the man had said, the blue bin that held his stuff was placed on a lower shelf waiting for him. Eggsy has never been happier to see his track pants and hoodie before in his life.

It felt good to toss that fucking disgusting orange jumper where it belongs - in the trash.

Eggsy got dressed, his body working on autopilot as his thoughts ran a muddled mess of circles in his head. What the hell was going on? He was sure he was a goner, so why are they suddenly letting him go? It doesn’t make any sense.

Well, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Eggsy unlocks the door as he steps out, eyes locking on the officer stationed outside the door. It was nice to see a friendly face around here, definitely the first one he’s seen in a while, even if he is an alpha.

It’s to be expected though, Eggsy thinks bitterly. Alphas always tended to go a little gaga around him once they find out he’s an omega.

Most of them, anyway.

Some tended to just be downright arseholes who think they have the ‘right’ to try to take advantage of him because of the stupid stereotypes surrounding omegas. That they are all supposedly ‘weak’ and ’fragile’ and are only made to be bred by their alpha.

Alphas like that were met with his fist in their face and a well-placed knee to their groin. That usually cleared things up right quick in saying he wasn’t interested, that’s for sure.

“Are you ready to sign the release forms?” Officer Jones questions when Eggsy immerges from the room.

“Yeah, I wanna get the hell out of ‘ere.” Eggsy says, falling into step with the man as he was led down the hallway with a gentle hand on his back to the waiting room to the secretary’s desk, where unknowingly to Eggsy, Harry was not even half an hour earlier.

“Release form for Mr. Unwin.” Officer Jones states, making it sound more of a demand than a request.

The secretary looks up and her face pales when she sees Eggsy, and hastily pushes a form under the glass space provided. “Please, sign here Mr. Unwin and you’re free to leave.”

‘What in the world?’ Eggsy thinks distractedly as he signs his name in a messy scrawl at the bottom before handing it back to the secretary who takes it and immediately scans it into her computer.

The woman offers him a smile that is obviously forced as she wishes him a _wonderful_ afternoon with forced cheerfulness.

‘Huh’ Eggsy shrugs, saluting Officer Jones in thanks as he strides to the exit; smug as fuck when he sees that asshole – James Donovan – glaring daggers at his back. Eggsy almost feels like flipping him the bird, but best not push his luck.

Eggsy stood in front of the Holborn Police Station breathing in the crisp morning air as he absorbed the sunlight, happy to feel the warmth on his skin. He’d thought he wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth of the sun for a good long while, what with haven been scheduled to be locked in the slammer and all.

With a sigh Eggsy brings himself back to reality. It’s time to head back home to mum and Daisy, and back to Dean and his mangy pack of mutts.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns towards the voice that called his name and forgets how to breathe.

His body locks in place, his heart freezing in his chest as he chokes on his next breath, eyes clued to the man leaning against the side of the police station like he’s afraid he’ll up and vanish.

Eggsy drinks in the sight of him, and promptly reminds himself to _breathe._

His next inhale burns through his lungs, bringing the aromatic scent of sandalwood and musk, earthy and rich, that reminds Eggsy of his morning runs through the woods after it rains. Eggsy has to swallow past the lump that builds in his throat.

Eggsy is helpless in the wake of his biology, his body urging him to go this man – his mate, his _alpha_ \- and plead with him not to leave him again. Promise him that he’ll be good; he’ll be a good omega.

At that moment Eggsy would do just about anything to curl up at this man’s feet, drench himself in his scent – his mind a steady manta of possessiveness.

Mine.

_Mine._

**_Mine_**.

“Would you like a lift home?” A gentle voice cuts through his rivalry, forcing Eggsy to meet his gaze.

The man was no longer leaning against the wall, but was a few steps away from him now – ‘when did he move?’ Eggsy thought dazedly - eyes creased in concern as he stepped towards Eggsy hesitantly, before deciding against it and backing off.

“Who are you?” Eggsy croaks, voice thick.

“I’m the man who got you released.” The man explains simply, eyes watching Eggsy closely.

“That’s not what I’m askin’ and you know it.” Eggsy grits out, suddenly feeling angry.

“I know.” The man sighs with a frown. “But a little gratitude would be nice.”

Eggsy flinches at the pang of shame that shoots through him and forces down a whimper, feeling thoroughly chastened.  

“I – I’m sorry.” Eggsy rushes, hunching his shoulders in shame as he flushes at his insolence towards his alpha. He hasn’t met the man for more than five minutes, and he’s already managed to offend him. _He’s such a bad omega._ “I’m grateful for ya breakin’ me outta there, I am - really. Thank you.”

“Buggering fuck,” The man suddenly hisses shakily, reaching his side as he grasps firmly at Eggsy’s arms and shakes him lightly. “Look at me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks up at him with wide eyes, breath hitching at their close proximity and tries not to tense up at the heat from his hand through his jacket, radiating out from that single touch, and sending pleasant tingles through his body.

“It’s alright, darling.” The man soothes gently, once Eggsy meets his searching gaze. “You don’t have to do that. It’s fine. I’m the one who should be apologizing. You’re-“the man briefly hesitates before whispering reverently. “You’re a good omega, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s chest heaves as his breath leaves him in a shuttering gasp, embarrassment flooding him as his body relaxes under the praise. Clenching his eyes shut, Eggsy forces himself step out of his mates comforting hold.

He will _not_ be one of those simpering omegas clutching at their mate for dear life. No, not him. His alpha doesn’t deserve _his_ forgiveness quite so easily, not after leaving him behind with not so much as an explanation.

Even if the feeling of disobedience gnaws at him, he’s not going to give in so easily. Eggsy refuses to believe he is that weak.

The man steps back reluctantly, arms falling to his sides. “My name is Harry Hart, and I am the one who gave you that medal all those years ago.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy coughs, shaking off the lingering feeling of _Harry_ – he finally had his name! -  touching him. “I remember… you look da same.”

Surprise registers on Harry’s face. “You remember me?”

Eggsy shrugs, going for nonchalant but failing miserably. “Not… not clearly. I was starting to forget what ya really looked like until I saw you just now. But I knew it was you as soon as I laid eyes on ya.”

Harry looks bewildered, something unreadable flickering in his eyes.

“Why’d you do it?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry frowns, seemingly startled.

“Why’d you leave? Why didn’t you come back?” Eggsy asks in frustration, years of waiting around and wondering if it was because _he wasn’t good enough_ rushing to the surface and breaking through his happiness of finally being close to his mate for the first time. “Was it because of my age?”

“I-“Harry starts, looking stricken at Eggsy’s distress. “Yes.”  Harry admits quietly.

“And what about after?” Eggsy demands. “You know the government has no laws about an age limit. Why didn’t you come for me when I was of age then, if that was tha’ problem?”

“A lot of reasons.” Harry offers inadequacy, cringing under Eggsy’s hurt stare.

Eggsy can feel his heart constricting in his chest as he tries to keep his voice steady, belying the fear and unease whirling in his gut anxiously.

“Is it because I’m not posh enough for ya?” Eggsy whispers, feeling scanty in his chavvy clothes compared to his mate’s pristine suit. “Or - or because of my upbringing? _Because of who I am_?”

“No. _Never._ ” Harry disagrees vehemently, eyes blazing as he takes a step towards Eggsy and cups the side of his face, happy that Eggsy doesn’t pull away. “You’re perfect just the way you are, Eggsy.”

“Then why?” Eggsy whimpers now, confused. “Do you just not want me to be yer mate? B-because I’m _male_? ‘Cause I’m an omega?”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs thickly his voice wavering, looking grief-stricken as he gathers Eggsy into his arms and holds him close, his head tucked comfortably under his chin.

Eggsy goes willingly, tucking himself close as he lets himself have this moment of weakness. The comforting scent filling is nostrils and coaxing him into a sense of peace.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs into his hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Eggsy clenched his eyes tightly shut to force back the oncoming tears he can feel building up behind his eyelids. It’s been a long time since he’s had a good cry. But he wasn’t going to embarrass himself any further in front of this man. He didn’t need him to think any less of him than he already did.

It was bad enough that he had to go and get his alpha all riled up and upset. He was doing a bang good job of being a good omega.

“If I can somehow do anything that would ease the pain and suffering I have caused,” Harry starts, sounding pained. “Tell me, and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you.”

Eggsy sniffs, pulling away and rubbing at his eyes furiously. “A nice pint at the Black Prince sounds good righ’ ‘bout now.”

“Alright.” Harry complies gently, letting Eggsy go as Eggsy turns away to walk down the street, Harry following closely behind.

It wasn’t a complete sign of forgiveness, but it was a start.

At least Eggsy was willing to hear Harry out.

Or so Harry hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, lovelies! As promised, a longer chapter: 4.2k worth of Hartwin goodness!  
> Sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped in family get-togethers. Hopefully the longer chapter more than makes up for the wait! <3  
> And just incase you haven't already noticed, I have added a lot of tags! I have brainstorming a helluva lot these past couple of days! So if you have any questions, feel free to ask! 
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear your thoughts and comments, I will always respond to any questions or concerns you may have. :)


	13. Taking Out The Trash

A walk to the Black Prince usually took Eggsy half an hour to trek on a good day.

Today? He did it in fifteen.  

And still, the walk to the Black prince was too short in Eggsy’s opinion. Regardless of his brisk determined steps, the alpha easily matched his stride. And if Harry noticed that Eggsy walked a bit too forcibly, he didn’t say anything.

Eggsy was only too aware of their close proximity as they walked in tense silence. The ease and confidence in the way Harry carried himself stole Eggsy’s breath. Harry was handsome, there was no denying that, and he had this sturdy alpha strength, a raw restrained power that seemed to be thrumming under his skin that made Eggsy feel safe and protected in his presence.

This was ridiculous considering how lean Harry was, the man probably couldn’t even pull his weight into a proper punch. The man was all long legs, trim waist, and poised actions, and dressed to the fucking nines.

This was a man Eggsy felt compelled to protect. His alpha may not look like much, but any alpha was capable of easily overpowering a beta or an omega. Omegas may be more volatile and viscous, but that’s nothing compared to an alphas brute strength.

And Eggsy doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to _feel_. He knows he should be feeling furious with the man, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being wrapped up in his alpha’s arms as he was comforted. For the first time in his life he had felt safe, wanted, he felt… _loved_.

And ain’t that just great? Because he _was_ bloody furious, but it seems like his volatile omega side was planning on making up for all those other times in the past where he had firmly clamped down on his instinctive emotions. It’s all Eggsy can do to not slip back into the comforting lull of being an omega and just let himself _feel_ and let his alpha take care of him. It goes against his very nature to contain his emotional instincts and behavior, but Eggsy will be damned if he lets himself express that much vulnerability.

He didn’t want to be an omega…He just wishes he had presented as an alpha like his dad. At least then he would have been strong enough to stand up against Dean and his pack of mutts, and none of this would have happened. Being an omega has brought nothing but trouble for Eggsy.

This included.

And Eggsy had learned a long time ago that the only time an alpha was nice to him was when they wanted something from him.

So the real question is: what does _Harry_ want from him?

The pub is pleasantly empty when they arrive, which isn’t too surprising since it was still a little too early in the day for people to show up to the pub - unless they were alcoholics that is. Because no one sure as hell showed up for the food, the stuff was bloody awful.

They end up settling into a booth at the back in front of a large window, the sunlight gleaming through the woolen curtains and setting a pleasant glow to the otherwise dimly lit room.  They sat in silence until they received their drinks, Eggsy taking a grateful gulp as soon as the pint was placed in front of him.

“Eggsy,” Harry starts, a worried frown marring his face. “I-“

“You’ll tell me the truth now, yeah? Tell me what I want to know?” Eggsy cuts in abruptly. “You at least owe me that.”

“What do you want to know?” Harry asks gently.

“Why did you leave without sayin’ anything?”

“I’m sure you know why I was there that evening.” Harry says slowly, and at Eggsy’s nod he continues. “I ruined your Christmas and quite possibly devastated your mother’s life. I just couldn’t bear to bring myself to rub salt into an already opened wound by telling your mother that the man she now despises for bringing the news of her husband’s death just so happens to be her son’s soulmate.”

Eggsy sips at his drink as he stares down at the tabletop listening to Harry talk. Eggsy feels almost sorry for bringing up the past and dredging up memories of his father, but he needs closure. He needs to know why Harry left him behind, why he was made to suffer through life with the feeling of a bond stretched so thin it was almost nonexistent.

Eggsy sometimes feared that one day he would wake up and find it had vanished completely. The thought alone was enough to strengthen his resolve to ask Harry what he needs too, even if his heart aches.

The pint of Guinness wasn’t too bad either.

Liquid luck, right?

“You were four when I met you, Eggsy. “ Harry continues with a sigh, closing his eyes tiredly in an effort to block out the hurt he can still see shining in Eggsy’s eyes. “At the time, I didn’t believe you were even cognizant, you didn’t appear to hold any reaction towards me.”

“Is that why you left?” Eggsy asks bitterly. “’Cause I was too young and you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Harry flinches under the accusation. “I understand how inadequate this sounds, and my actions are inexcusable. But there is nothing I regret more than leaving you, Eggsy. If there is nothing else you choose to believe of me, please trust that I only ever had your best interests at heart.”

“Did you ever mean to come back for me?” Eggsy says hurt, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. “If I hadn’t forced yer hand?”

“I _am_ sorry, Eggsy.” Harry says sincerely eyes dark with regret, hands flexing restlessly in his lap, trying to stifle the urge to reach across the table and comfort him, but deciding against it, knowing his touch would be unwelcome. “I realize I was remiss in my actions, I-“

“Please,” Eggsy whispers, and there must be something in his expression, something showing in his eyes as he stares at Harry beseechingly, because Harry’s mouth clicks closed with a snap, his shoulders visibly tensing as his body goes rigid in his seat, his face paling and contorting into a look of distress, a choked sound leaving his throat. “I don’t want to hear yer apologies or nothing’, I jus’ want to know why.”

That one whispered plea is what did him in.

That one whispered plea was all it took, and Harry’s calm façade shattered.

“I –“Harry hesitates clearing his throat, chest tight with emotion.

He can’t believe how much power his mate already had over him, his alpha instincts rearing to the surface, urging him to _hold, comfort, and touch_ his mate and soothe the misery lining his features.

He shouldn’t be so surprised anymore by how strongly he reacts to Eggsy. Eggsy has had him wrapped around his little finger ever since he had laid eyes on him all those years ago; with his innocent green eyes and his endearingly chubby cheeks - and he fears the day Eggsy ever learns that.

And he’s ruined.

Anyone who has ever said that an alpha holds all the power in a relationship has never had to look at their mate in pain and know that they were the ones responsible for putting that there.

“I was twenty-two when I met you, Eggsy.” Harry starts, the words punching out of him, forcing the admission out into the open. “At the time, I was still relatively new to my job and I was terrified at the aspect that there would come a time when my enemies might find out about you and hurt you to get to me…and I just couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

There’s a beat of silence before Eggsy takes a deep breath and slowly nods, eyes guarded.

“Okay.”

“What?” Harry startles, exhaling the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the easy acceptance.

“Okay.” Eggsy shrugs finishing off his pint of Guinness.

Harry stares at Eggsy wordlessly, too incredulous to even laugh. His mate was surprisingly unpredictable.

“But this don’t fix anythin’ between us, you get me?” Eggsy says firmly, leaning his elbows on the table to look Harry straight in the eyes. “I’m still fuckin’ pissed at you.”

“Of course,” Harry agrees solemnly. “And I understand that you don’t want to hear any more apologies but I just want you to know how sorry I am, and I want to try to make this – us – work. I will do my very best to do right by you, Eggsy. Let me make it up to you.”

Eggsy frowns, hesitating as he regards the man in front of him.

Fuck, why was he so damn charming?

Not only was the man gentle and understanding with him – when any other alpha would have snapped at his demands - but he was painstakingly careful to not upset him again since he had unexpectedly triggered Eggsy’s omega instincts back at the police station.

Eggsy has been waiting his whole life for Harry, and no matter how much his abandonment still hurt, he was here, now, with him, begging him for forgiveness. And the nurturing part of him wept at the hopelessly lost look in his alpha’s eyes.

This is what a man looked like when he was gearing up for rejection. Harry clearly thought Eggsy was going to rebuff him; it would serve him right after everything he’s put Eggsy through.

But Eggsy doesn’t do any of that.

No, instead Eggsy takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and plasters a small smile on his face, extending his hand across the table to Harry. “Then how abou’ we start over, yeah? It’s nice to finally meet you, Harry.”

Harry’s answering smile nearly blinds him.

“It’s good to meet you too, Eggsy.” Harry says amiably, shaking the offered hand, happy that Eggsy was willing to give them a chance.

Things were easier after that, and they fell into pleasant conversation, the tension bleeding from the room. They talked about everything and anything, to their likes and dislikes, their favorite movies, the latest gossip – trying to bridge the gap of time together that they have missed.

“I work at Kingsman as a tailor.” Harry answers when Eggsy asks him what he does for a living.

 “You’re a tailor?” Eggsy says, raising an eyebrow. “You definitely look the part.”

Harry’s mouth quirks at the corners, eyes twinkling with mirth, “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“So before you was a tailor, was you in the army?” Eggsy veers to the topic excitedly.  “You worked with me dad, right? Was you in the same squad?”

Harry smiled at his enthusiastic questions. “Not quite.”

“So where was you posted, Iraq or something?”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. It’s classified.”      

“Can you tell me abou’ some of it? Or is it all classified?” Eggsy pouts.

“No. Not all of it.” Harry indulges chuckling at Eggsy’s expression.

Harry goes on for some time, and Eggsy is enraptured, rooted to his seat at he listens to Harry talk about how he met his father, how he had enjoyed his friendship and how much he missed their comradery. He even had a few stories of the mischief that Lee would convince him to take part in.

Harry made Eggsy laugh more that day than he has in his entire life. Eggsy felt comfortable around Harry in a way he hadn’t expected he would be able too, but it came as naturally to him as breathing. And the warmth and happiness radiating from him seemed to be infectious, for Harry couldn’t seem to keep a smile off his face either.

And Eggsy tried to focus on what Harry was saying – he really did – but he was caught by the comforting lull of Harry’s voice, how his breath would catch on certain words, how he pronounced things, _how he said his name_ , the way it just seemed to roll off his tongue made Eggsy shiver to hear Harry say it in a different tone.

And Eggsy never thought he could like a posh accent, with most posh blokes being snobs, but Harry made it sound warm and comforting, the sound of it caressing his skin like silken velvet, and Eggsy couldn’t help but feel calm and relaxed by his voice as it blanketed over him.

“You’re father saved my life.” Harry says voice tinged with regret. “The day your father died, I missed something. And if it weren’t for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him.”

“Which is why you tried to give me mum that medal?”

“Yes.” Harry says softly, taking a sip from his pint. “Your father was a brave man, a good man. It-“

“Oi, what the _fuck_ you doin’ here? You takin’ the piss?

They both turned towards the voice, Eggsy inwardly cringing when he sees Rottweiler with his pack trailing behind him. Harry must notice something in his posture, because he straightens in his seat, watching the packs approach wearily.

“Come on, we’d better get outta here.” Eggsy says, getting up from his seat and motioning for Harry to do the same.

“Nonsense,” Harry says smoothly, eyes meeting his briefly as he sips from his drink. “We haven’t finished our drinks.”

“You think you can show your filthy mug in here again?” Rottweiler snarls, shoving Eggsy back down into his seat with a rough shove, causing him to sprawl back into the seat with a grunt. “After your little stint with his car,” Poodle growls motioning to Rottweiler, “Dean says you’re fair game now, _omega._ He don’t give a shit what your mum says –“

“I think that is quite enough, now boys.” Harry interrupts, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “I’ve had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef is with Eggsy, I’d appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until we finish our lovely pints of Guinness.”

Eggsy slumps in his seat in dread, shutting his eyes as the pack turns their gaze away from him to stare at Harry incredulously.

Not only was his mate seemingly oblivious to the rising tension in the room, but the man obviously has no self-preservation instincts at all. Eggsy has to resist the urge to whine in frustration and pull his hair out.

“You should get out of the way, Granddad, or you’ll get hurt.” Rottweiler says with a scowl.

“He’s right, you should go.” Eggsy murmurs, his eyes pleading for Harry to listen to him. Harry looks between Eggsy and Rottweiler’s pack, sizing them up, before meeting Eggsy’s eyes again. Whatever Harry sees in the reflection of his eyes, makes him let out a sigh as gets up from his seat.

“Thank you for the pleasant afternoon, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs, “It was good to see you. Hopefully we can pick up where we left off some other time, yes?”

Eggsy nods wordlessly, and Harry offers him another smile before picking up his umbrella and strolling to the exit.

Some of the pack members smirk and snicker amongst themselves at the exchange, and then Poodle calls out to Harry’s retreating form –

 **“** If you’re looking for another rent boy, they’re on the corner of Smith Street!”

Which is obviously a very wrong thing to imply about him in front of Harry, judging by how his back stiffens as he pauses mid-stride towards the exit. Harry carries on after a moment, but Eggsy can tell from the way the alpha held himself that he was furious.

“Manners. Maketh. Man.” Harry suddenly says, his voice jarringly calm, as he punctuates each word with a slide of a lock on the front door. “Do you know what that means?”

Rottweiler and his pack turned around to look at Harry, varying degrees of annoyance and anger on their faces. The sneers that were once directed at Eggsy were now being aimed at Harry whose back was still turned.

Eggsy watched as the pack slowly converged on Harry, angrily muttering amongst themselves, and Eggsy felt a spike of fear curl in his gut. There was no way one man could stand up to the six of them at once. Eggsy couldn’t let his alpha get hurt because his ‘honor’ was questioned.

Eggsy was just getting up from his seat to try to placate Rottweiler and his pack – he’ll take his beatings and whatever punishment they decide to dole out if it meant his alpha stayed clear of this mess – that is until Harry turned around, mouth drawn into a hard thin line.

“No?” Harry asks, all faux innocence and virtue, but Eggsy could feel the sudden tension building in the air, the sudden spike of danger in Harry’s scent that sent a thrill down Eggsy’s spine, just as Harry tightens his grip on his umbrella.

“Then let me teach you a lesson.” Harry says snidely, hooking the curved handle of his umbrella around a half-empty pint glass that was left on one of the many tables, and flinging it with surprising accuracy to smash Rottweiler in the head, his body falling to the floor with an audible ‘ _thud.’_

Eggsy freezes in place, halfway out of his seat as he gawps at Harry in astonishment. Harry’s lips quirk into a smirk as he catches Eggsy’s shocked expression, before turning his attention once more to the men in front of him. “Are we going to stand around here _all_ day, or are we going to fight?”

And then proceeds to beat the living daylights out of _every.single.one.of.them._

If Eggsy had not been there to see it with his own eyes, he would have never believed his posh mate to be capable of such a feat.

Harry practically danced around them all, managing to avoid their lunges and attacks while landing blow after blow on the men without breaking a sweat. The pack didn’t even stand a chance; Harry quickly and efficiently dispatched the rest of them that were left standing with some pretty nifty gear.

No matter how much the pack tried to gain the upper hand – when Rottweiler pulled out a gun, Eggsy’s heart flipped in panic – Harry was always one step ahead of him, avoiding their onslaught of attacks with unexpected grace.

Eggsy could only gape at Harry as he clutched at the tabletop to keep himself upright, watching Harry with something akin to awe as he took out the last of Dean’s mutts, smoothing the creases from his suit before taking out the barman with a well-aimed dart that shot from of his wristwatch.

And not even a fucking single strand of hair was out of place. The man looked like he just got in from a pleasant stroll through the park.

And all Eggsy wants to do is fall to his knees, forget all about his anger at his alpha’s abandonment and just _submit_ , here, now, in the pub full of unconscious people. He doesn’t care, but Eggsy has enough sense left in him to pull himself out of the lull his omega side has blanketed over his mind just as Harry walks back over to him and rejoins him at their table, falling into his seat unceremoniously, and Eggsy hurriedly sits himself back in his seat, back ramrod-straight as he stares at Harry, speechless.

Eggsy hadn’t thought he was the type of omega who gets turned on by the display of strength like that, but he was wrong. God was he wrong.

Watching Harry wipe the floor with Dean’s mutts has his heart thudding wildly against his ribcage, and his cock filling out before he could blink, his mind going blank with the shock of it.

Harry sighed in satisfaction as he drained the last of his drink, his adams apple bobbing with every swallow, and Eggsy shifted in his seat with growing arousal, hard as diamonds in his jeans. And by the sudden darkening of Harry’s eyes and the flaring of his nostrils, the change in his scent didn’t go unnoticed, causing Eggsy’s face to heat in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that.” Harry sighs. “I needed to let off a little steam.”

Eggsy didn’t trust himself to respond with anything less than a groaned ‘ _fuck me’_ so he swallows thickly and nods, remaining silent as he watches Harry closely.

Harry gave him a knowing smile, eyes glinting predatorily before closing his eyes and clearing his throat awkwardly. When he opens his eyes, they are clear again and he offers Eggsy an apologetic smile as he slips out of his seat once more.

“Now, I do apologize, Eggsy.” Harry says, seriously now. “I shouldn’t have done that in front of you, but I must ask that you do not repeat what has transpired here today.”

“I won’t say nothin’.” Eggsy says immediately, eyes wide as he remembers what this man can do, what he could do to _him._ And it is entirely inappropriate that his cock twitches at the thought. “I swear – if there’s one thing I can do is keep my mouth shut.”

“You won’t tell a soul?” Harry growls lowly, the sound going straight to Eggsy’s cock.

“Ask the feds. I’ve never grassed anyone up.” Eggsy replies anxiously, cursing his traitorous body for responding at a time like this.

“Is that a promise?”

“On my life.” Eggsy vows.

“Thank you.” Harry says, smiling again. “Much appreciated, Eggsy. Now I’m afraid I best be off or I believe I shall be late for work.”

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy says, remaining in his seat. “I’ll, uh, just finish my drink then.”

“Alright.” Harry says easily, hesitating before reaching a hand out to cup the side of Eggsy’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek softly.

Eggsy’s briefly tenses at the touch, but sighs in acceptance and closes his eyes at the gentle touch, his breath hitching in his throat when he opens his eyes again to see Harry staring at him with a soft look in his eyes, almost fond.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs softly, and Eggsy doesn’t know what he’s thanking him for, for allowing him to touch him?  But before Eggsy can ask, Harry straightens up, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I wish you the best of luck with everything. We’ll be in touch, alright?”

And with that his mate walks out of the pub, leaving Eggsy panting in his seat, overwhelmed at the turn of events, with the biggest erection he’s had in his life.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Eggsy contemplates his options. He knows right off the bat that there is no way in hell he’s going to walk out of here with a stiffy, then glances at the door to the men’s room, weighing the pros and cons.

Fuck it.

He’s done it in worse places then this.

Eggsy forces himself onto wobbly legs, trudging down to the men’s room. As soon as Eggsy makes it to the men’s room he quickly shuts and locks the door behind him, pressing his back up against it, hands shaking in his desperation to get a hand on his cock.

His hands quickly unfastens his belt and unzips his fly, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his boxers and shoving them down his legs to pool around his feet.  

Eggsy moans in quiet relief when he finally gets a hand on himself, his hand fisting his cock as he thought of Harry. Eggsy whimpered, his breath hitching as he thumbed the head sensitive head of his cock, his hips bucking into his closed fist.

The bathroom door shook slightly as Eggsy slid down to the floor - gasping as his bottom hit the cold tiled floor – planting his feet as he spread his legs to reach behind his balls to where it was beginning to ache with his need, hissing out a whine when his fingers were met with dampness.

Eggsy’s mind conjured up fantasies of Harry’s hand on his cock, Harry’s hands kneading the flesh of his arse before slipping his fingers into his damp wet heat, whispering obscenities in his ear.

_‘You’re a good omega, Eggsy.’_

 “Ha – Harry!” Eggsy came with a strangled cry, his fingers stilling inside of him as his hand kept moving on his cock, shuddering through his orgasm. Eggsy let his head fall back against the door with a dull _‘_ thwack’ as he panted, his body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh – has to be the endorphins flooding his body – at the whole situation. Just this morning he was terrified of his impending jail sentence, then to the shocking appearance of his mate, to now - in the men’s room coming down from an orgasm induced high.

But Eggsy couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his jeans. Sure, things may have gotten off to a rocky start – quite an understatement, really – but he really hoped Harry meant it when he said he’d try to make it up to him.

Because now that he’s met the man, he was finding it hard to hate him.

Eggsy left the pub with a spring in his step, smelling of contentment; and if he kicked one of Dean’s mutts lying unconscious on the floor, no one was the wiser.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas, and hope you all have a wonderful New year! <3
> 
> Here's the newest chapter! *woot* I've finally gotten around to finishing it so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear your comments/opinions, and if you have an questions or concerns, feel free to comment below! I always respond. :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!! <3 xxx


	14. My Savior

Going home was the last thing on Eggsy’s mind when he left the pub. He needed time to think and wind down before going back home to Dean’s bullshit.

Which is why he suddenly finds his feet leading him aimlessly down familiar streets until he finds himself standing in front of Ryan’s flat with no recollection of how he ended up there - obviously Eggsy was still feeling a little out of it.

“Eggsy!”   Ryan exclaims when he opens the door, looking surprised but relieved to see Eggsy standing there. “We thought you was a _goner_ , mate!”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grins, huffing out a breath when Ryan ushers him inside. “So did I.”

“Oi!” Jamal calls, presumably from the den if the loud music was anything to go by. “Who’s at the door? Is the Pizza ‘ere yet?”

“Naw bruv, sorry to disappoint.” Eggsy snarks when he walks into the den, smirking when Jamal jolts to look up at him in surprise, his joint falling from his lips with a curse.

“Oi!” Jamal yelps standing up and patting his jeans to remove the ashes and he stubs out the joint, grinning as he pulls Eggsy into a one-armed hug. “It’s good to see ya, bruv.”

“You too, mate.” Eggsy says clapping his friend on the back before ducking under his arm to steal his spot, throwing himself down the couch with a sigh of satisfaction as his body relaxes into the comfy cushions.

It feels good to lay down on something other than a hard prison cot.

“How the ‘ell did you get cut loose anyway?”

“What can I say?” Eggsy smirks. “I’ve got mad skills, bruv.”

“Seriously though, mate, how’d you manage to wiggle yourself outta that one?” Ryan presses, shoving Jamal over to make room for him.

Eggsy shrugs from his horizontal position, body stretching out along the length of the couch.

“They let me go.”

Jamal plunks down on the couch opposite him with a scoff.  “Charmed yer way past another alpha, did you?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Eggsy smiles.

“Urg…” Ryan groans in disgust, pulling a face. “I don’t want to know what you had to do to get outta that one, bruv.”

“Then don’t ask.” Eggsy chuckles.

“Right.”

“You got any more of that?” Eggsy asks, motioning his head towards the stubbed out joint.

 “I don’t ‘ave much weed left but I can roll us both a spliff?” Jamal offers.

“Aces.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t until hours later when the sun was just beginning to set that Eggsy made his way home.

The streets back to his apartment complex were busy and filled with the noises of everyday life. Kids playing their last bout of hockey in the street before their parents call them back in for the night, the park still populated by high school kids lounging on bleachers gossiping as they ogled at the guys playing basketball.

Typical day in the neighborhood, and Eggsy counted it as a plus that the usual gang of alphas that hanged around the stairwell weren’t there. Looks like Dean’s mutts were good for something at least.

Eggsy took the stairs to his apartment block two at a time, eager to get home and see his lil’ flower, he’s been away from her long enough, and Eggsy dreaded the thought of the long hours she must have been crying with no one to comfort her.

Maybe it had to do with Eggsy being an omega, because no matter the world of good his mum tried to be for her, Daisy just wouldn’t stop crying until Eggsy scooped her up into his arms, cradling her gently against his chest, cooing softly into her hair until she fell asleep.

It was nights like those that Eggsy cherished. The rare nights where Dean was nowhere to be found and his mum was relaxed and content to let Eggsy take care of everything without him feeling ashamed or guilty for giving in to his dynamic. The night would usually end with Eggsy reluctantly placing Daisy in her crib to settle for the night before ultimately deciding against it and bringing her to sleep in his room.

So, when Eggsy unlocks the door to his flat and is welcomed with nothing but silence, he hopes it was one of those nights. He wants nothing more than to doze off on the couch with his head in his mums lap and his lil’ flower cuddled close.

But that doesn’t seem to be the case, because the moment Eggsy steps foot in the flat and shuts the door behind him, he knows something is wrong. For one, Daisy wasn’t screaming or crying like she usually was every evening when her teething was at its peak. And if that hadn’t tipped him off, it would be the remarkable lack of noise and people in the seemingly empty flat.

“Mum?” Eggsy calls out.

There’s a sound of one of the doors being unlocked and a scuffle of hurried footsteps before his mum dives into the den, hair mussed and eyes wide.

“Mum? What’s wrong?” Eggsy says alarmed, his mum desperately grasping at his arms and pushing him frantically towards the door.

“No,” Michelle sobs bursting into tears, and Eggsy has never heard her sound more terrified in his life. “Eggsy, _please_.”

“Mum? Mum!” Eggsy shouts trying to get through to her, fear curling in his gut, “What’s happened? Where’s Daisy?”

“Eggsy, _please_!” Michelle begs, trying to shove him closer to the door with the weight of her body, but Eggsy stands fast. “Now’s not the time, just go, please just go – “

“Mum – “

“ _Please,_ Eggsy! He’s going to _kill_ you I swear, please, luv – “

The question of ‘who’ dies on his lips as he hears the thudding of angry footsteps, the sound of something smashing followed by a loud curse and then Dean rounds the corner, his larger bulk taking up the space in their small kitchen, and his eyes zero in on Eggsy like a predator about to consume his prey, his face flushed in rage as he advances towards them menacingly.

Eggsy has enough time to shove his mum out of the way before Dean is on him, pulling Eggsy in by the elbow as his fist pulls back to connect with the side of his face. Eggsy shouts as he stumbles backwards, his ears ringing in time to the throbbing in his cheek

Eggsy tries to straighten up to defend himself from the next blow but before he can right himself a hand is tightening around his throat, forcing him backwards until his back is slammed against the hard surface of the refrigerator, Dean pinning him with his body as his fist smashes into his face again, forcing his head back to smack against the solid surface in a dizzying stab of pain, and Eggsy reels from the force of the hit, spots appearing in his vision as he gasps for breath and tries to ignore the hot flow of blood he can feel dripping down his nose, his hand coming up to pull and claw at the wrist wrapped around his neck but it’s no use, _he can’t get him to let go._

“No!” Michelle cries out watching in horror as Dean pins Eggsy to the fridge and starts beating him, his hand fist deep in Eggsy’s stomach and she lurches forward to pull at Dean’s arms and shoulders, trying to drag him away from Eggsy as he cries out and hunches over in pain. “No, please, don’t hurt him!”

“Fuck off!” Dean snarls as he whirls around, lips pulling back over his teeth as he backhands her in the face, her body falling to the floor with the force of it. “Get the fuck away with you!”

“Mum!” Eggsy shouts renewing his efforts to get out of Dean’s grip eyes as he watches her crumple to the floor with a sob.

Dean turns back to face him, his eyes livid as he clenches his hand around Eggsy’s throat until he’s scrabbling at his arm in desperation. “Tell me who you was with at that _fuckin’_ pub!”

“I – “Eggsy chokes, coughing as he sucks in a lungful of air when Dean lets up a bit. “I wasn’t wiv no one!”

“Don’t play games with me, you fuckin’ worthless piece of shit.” Dean snarls, spittle flying in his face.“Rottie told me what happened at that pub. Now, _who was he_!?!”

“I’m telling ya, I wasn’t wiv no one!”

“Tell me!” Dean snarls, slapping Eggsy across the face. “Tell me and I just might go easier on you!”

“I don’t know what yer goin’ on about!” Eggsy shouts, grunting as Dean slaps him again his cheek stinging.

“You fuckin’ _liar,_ tell me the geezers name!”

“I was on my own, I _swear_ – “

And suddenly Dean in shifting, leaving Eggsy to slump against the fridge when he backs off and lets him go, and Eggsy lets out a relieved breath that turns into a sharp hiss as Dean reaches in his back  pants pocket to retrieve his switchblade, slashing Eggsy high on the cheek.

“Tell me his fuckin’ name!”

“I don’t know who the fuck you’re on about – “

“Fuckin’ tell me!” Dean snarls, pressing the knife to Eggsy’s sensitive throat. “I swear to fuckin’ god - I’m goin’ to _wreck_ your sorry mug. By the time I’m through with you there aint gonna be anyone able to recognize ya!”

“Fucking _shit_ , I was on my own, I was on my _own_ – “

“Eggsy please, luv, just tell him!” Michelle pleads whimpering when Dean brandishes the knife at her, forcing her to put distance between them.

“Stay the _fuck_ away Michelle – I’m gonna slice n’ bleed him and I’m not gonna stop until he gives me a fuckin’ name!”

Dean digs his knife into the juncture of Eggsy’s shoulder making a shallow cut to prove his point, smirking when Eggsy cries out.

And Eggsy just focuses on breathing through it, welcoming the lull that comes with giving in to his baser instincts, his omega side taking over and Eggsy is thankful for the comforting blankness that draws over his mind as his body goes slack.

He would rather bleed out on his kitchen floor before letting a word about Harry slip from between his teeth.

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know – “

“Yes you _do_ , you fucking _liar_! I’m gonna _kill_ you for this and there isn’t anyone who can stop me. I could kill you, _right now_ and no one is the whole fuckin’ world who would notice – “

**“But I would.”**

The kitchen falls in a sudden tense silence as Dean flinches back in alarm, looking around the flat wildly as a voice echoes around their flat. Eggsy gasps when he hears the voice in his ear, warmth and relief flooding him, and he belatedly realizes that Harry’s voice is coming from a spot on his shoulder.

Eggsy glances down and sure enough – there is a small tiny speaker embedded in the weaves of his jacket.

‘How the hell?’

Dean was still looking around with wide eyes, clearly having not noticed where the voice was coming from.

**“I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. _Dean Anthony Baker_.” ** Harry warns his voice a low dangerous growl, no trace of the calm-evened tone that Eggsy remembered.

“What the fuck!?” Dean exclaims, rounding on Eggsy and glaring at him accusingly, still holding his knife in a tight grip.

**“So I suggest you leave the boy alone _now,_ or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities.”**

Dean backs off with a snarl, throwing the blade to dig into the wall with a loud ‘ _thunk.’_

Eggsy hastily straightens up, gulping in some much needed air as he rubs at the tenderness of his throat and takes stock of his injuries. He isn’t too worried about his face, he’s suffered worse, but the hand he presses against the wound of his shoulder comes away stained with blood.

Eggsy’s had his fair share of injuries in the past, and he just knows this one will probably need stitching. Looks like his jacket will just have to soak up the blood in the meantime.

Wouldn’t be a first.

**“Eggsy, meet me at the tailor I told you about.”**

With that the flat falls silent again. Dean glares at him hard, his chest heaving as he breathes heavily.

“What the fuck!”

And Eggsy scrambles towards the door, wrenching it open before meeting his mum’s tear-filled gaze.

“I’ll come back for you mum. I promise.”

And with that Eggsy closes the door with a snap, running like he’s fleeing the scene of a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh *relieved sigh* I finally finished this chapter! My poor darling Eggsy! <3  
> Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer and you'll have fluff, possessiveness and protective!Harry to look forward too!
> 
> BTW, Happy New Years Everyone! Woot! I hope this turns out to be a good year! :D


	15. Kingsman

If Eggsy was completely honest with himself he’d have to admit that he was absolutely, undeniably, hopelessly lost.

He liked to believe that he knew his side of London fairly well – which he did – and his internal sense of direction was superb. That is unless he was asked to go somewhere that wasn’t his usual route from South Hampstead to Kennington.  And while Eggsy was accustomed to walking by all the posh n’ fancy neighborhoods that lined the streets on the way to the Black Prince he usually avoided the more uptight neighborhoods - unless he was casing a place to rob that is.

After asking a cabbie for directions Eggsy was glad he wasn’t too far off his mark and it was easy going from there to find his way through Mayfair and onto Savile Row.

Eggsy tended to steer clear of these sorts of neighborhoods - while it was a hell of a lot safer than his neighborhood - he didn’t really like the weary, accusing glances people would shoot in his direction. Obviously thought a pleb like him didn’t belong in this part of town.

But Eggsy couldn’t really find it in himself to care right this moment. He was hurt, bruised, and bleeding and he just wanted a place to get out of the cold and a nice bed to fall into for the night - his body was aching something _fierce._

When the tailor shop comes into view Eggsy can’t help feeling relieved, the tension draining from his body that had built up since he left his mum and Dean in the kitchen all but vanishing.

Right now - that tailor shop meant safety and comfort, and Eggsy longed to inhale Harry’s comfortingly strong rich scent that he seemed to permeate in waves. He’s never felt more at ease then when he was in Harry’s presence.

And wasn’t that a frightening thought?

Eggsy pushes open the door to the shop and pauses in the entrance, taking in the man sitting with his legs crossed on a smooth leather couch reading the evening newspaper, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. Fuck, he forgot how good that man looked in a suit.

Not to mention his _scent,_ it practically has him rooted to the spot as he inhales deeply, letting it wash over him, his hindbrain cooing traitorously.

_Alpha._

_Alpha._

_Alpha._

Harry looks up and greets him with a smile when he hears Eggsy enter the shop and Eggsy hesitates, tensing when the smile quickly falls from Harry’s face, his jaw going slack. Eggsy watches the emotions flick across his face – horror, anger, _guilt_.

For a long moment nothing happens, and Eggsy searches Harry’s anguished features worriedly, his mouth set so tight it was colorless, his eyes bright with anger and restrained violence before Harry takes a deep breath to recollect the fragments of his control, but the fire burning in his eyes doesn’t fool Eggsy one bit.

The man looked like he was ready to relieve another bout of stress and beat someone half to death while the other part of him looked like Eggsy was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

Harry slowly rose to his feet, placing his tumbler carefully on the side table as he approached Eggsy with something akin to fear, his face drawn in concern. And Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder if Harry thought he’d bolt or worse – that Eggsy thought he meant him harm.

Harry moves into his space, their chests almost touching and Eggsy has to reel in the urge to take a step back when Harry slowly reaches out with his right hand, giving Eggsy enough time to pull away if that was what he wanted, but when Eggsy remained still Harry grips Eggsy’s jaw gingerly, turning his face to the side to inspect the cuts and abrasions on his cheek with narrowed eyes.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Harry questions softly, eyes roving over Eggsy’s form anxiously.

Eggsy swallows thickly shaking his head as he avoids Harry’s searching gaze, missing the look of firm determination that passes over Harry’s face.

“Eggsy…”

Eggsy glances up at him questioningly, noting for the first time how much taller he was, and freezes when he meets Harry’s intense stare, his eyes holding a note of steel in them.

 “Harry…?”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Harry asks again, voice firm and resounding straight into his very bones.

Eggsy’s chest constricts with the weight of the demand and gasps out a response, helpless to disobey against Harry’s Alpha Voice - and if it wasn’t for the guilty expression that flits over Harry’s face at using his instincts against him, he’d sock him in the face.

“My shoulder,” Eggsy grits out chest heaving with the shock to his system. He’s heard of an Alpha’s ability and control over their mate with their voice, but he never expected to be on the receiving end of it - especially not from Harry – and not so soon.

It made his body flood with shame at having forced Harry to resort to using that technique on him; his omega side whining piteously for forgiveness instead of being righteously angry.

Eggsy inhales a shaky breath, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders to reveal the bloodstained shirt underneath. Eggsy closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side, exposing the long column of his neck to Harry’s gaze.

Harry hisses a breath, and if this had happened on any other occasion he would have been distracted by the act of submission Eggsy was displaying, but his only thought was on the blood that had soaked through the material of Eggsy’s shirt.

Harry reaches out and settles a hand over the nape of Eggsy’s neck, squeezing gently to hold him steady as his other hand gingerly peels away the collar of Eggsy’s shirt to reveal the gash that marred the pale skin at the juncture of his shoulder.

_‘Right over where his bite should be’_ Harry’s mind dutifully noted with a viciousness that surprised him.

“’M fine, don’t worry abou’ it.” Eggsy mutters, circling Harry’s wrist with his fingers. “I’ve had worse.”

“That’s not a comforting thought.”

“No, but it’s the truth.” Eggsy says dryly shifting under Harry’s touch and calculating stare, which Harry misreads as discomfort because he immediately lets him go, his arms falling to his sides.

“Come with me, we’ll get you cleaned up.” Harry says leading him to the back of the tailor shop, up a flight of stairs and into the most well-furnished loo Eggsy has ever seen.

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy groans.

Harry chuckles at the horrified mix of exasperation on Eggsy’s face, grabbing him by the arm and coaxing him to sit down on the toilet while he gathers the necessary medical supplies from the cupboards.

“There is a washing machine and dryer in one of the back rooms.” Harry says when he turns around; placing a first aid kit along with other various items on the countertop beside them. “If I may have your shirt and jacket? I will have them washed them for you.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to refuse, grimacing at the memory of the pain in his ribs that probably has Dean-fist-sized bruises by now.

“I wouldn’t want your shirt to stain.”

Eggsy glares at the too-innocent expression on Harry’s face, now a hundred percent sure it was just a ruse for him to take his shirt off so Harry can further inspect any damage.

Damn him.

With a sigh Eggsy passes Harry his jacket before drawing his shirt over his head in disgust, the shirt sticking to his skin as he peels it off.

“I’ll just be a moment.” Harry says stiffly, striding from the room; having caught sight of the bruise looming on the flesh of Eggsy’s ribcage.

Eggsy smiles mouth twitching as he tries to hide a grin. He had a feeling Harry’d be the type of alpha that would get possessive and overprotective but he was thankful that he didn’t seem to making too much of a fuss, even though Eggsy caught every single one of the aborted movements Harry made to touch him.

He bet Harry felt like locking him away in his den somewhere for the rest of his life if he knew he’d get away with it.

Which shouldn’t please Eggsy as much as it did – that he was worth keeping – but it _did._

Harry came back in with a bowl and a soft looking scrap of linen, turning on the tap of water at the counter and filling the bowl with fresh warm water before Harry crosses over to him, sinking fluidly to his knees to kneel in front of him.

Eggsy tenses, every omega instinct within him crying in protest at having his alpha kneeling at his feet.

“Harry –“ Eggsy winces, cringing when his voice comes out in a whine, hands catching Harry’s arms and motioning for the man to rise to his feet. Just the notion of having Harry kneeling at his feet feels _wrong._

“Eggsy,” Harry catches Eggsy’s flailing hands in his own, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. “Relax. It’s okay. Let me do this.”

Eggsy sputters but Harry just smiles at his aborted movements like he understands his conflicting emotions whirring inside him – which he probably does – and calmly drenches the cloth in the bowl of water and brings it up to gently swipe at the dried blood on Eggsy chest.

“You don’t ‘ave to do this. I can do it myself.” Eggsy stresses, eager to get Harry to stop kneeling in front of him like that. It was making his insides _scream._

Harry bats away Eggsy’s hand as he attempts to take the cloth away from him.

“I know you can.” Harry says ignoring the glare Eggsy directs at him and focuses on cleaning away the blood. “You’ve taken care of your own injuries far too many times, I suspect. Let me take care of you now.”

“I’m continuously losin’ a battle wit life. “ Eggsy groans, starring up at the ceiling like it holds all the answers as Harry laughs at him.

Seriously, what is his life?

Eggsy obligingly remains still as he lets Harry work, trying to quiet the storm raging in his mind as every gentle brush of Harry’s fingers against the bare skin of his chest causes him to twitch, his body thrumming with nervous energy.

The room falls into a comfortable silence, quiet except for the soft sounds of trickling water when Harry wets the cloth to press against his skin. Eggsy can’t help but watch Harry with fascination, his eyebrows drawn in concentration as he gently cleans his split lip once Harry’s done with his shoulder.

Eggsy licks his lip,  breath hitching when Harry follows the movement before flicking his eyes up to meet his, hands pausing briefly before Harry continues with what he was doing. Eggsy’s heart beats fast in his chest, briefly wondering if Harry thought of kissing him.

He _wanted_ Harry to want to kiss him.

Eggsy curses, shaking his head to clear away the insane thought when Harry speaks.

“Thankfully, your shoulder won’t need stitching.” Harry murmurs, cleaning away the last of the blood from Eggsy’s face, and rising to his feet – much to Eggsy’s relief – to rinse the bowl and set it aside.

“Thank fuck.” Eggsy groans.

“We’re not done yet, I’m afraid.” Harry warns, wadding a cotton swab with whatever was in the bottle in his hands. It smelt strongly of alcohol, tickling in Eggsy’s nostrils.  “This will sting a little.”

Eggsy hisses immediately, flinching as Harry gently dabs the drenched cotton on the cut on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy nods, gritting his teeth at the sharp sting. “Let’s just get this over wit, yeah?”

Eggsy forces himself to hold still and quiet, seeing how much every wince seems to upset Harry, the lines of his mouth drawn in a permanent frown.

“There, all done.” Harry says with a note of relief when he’s done applying ointment and smoothing a patch over the cut on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy rolls his shoulders back, surprised that his shoulder doesn’t twinge as much as he thought it would.

“Wot the ‘ell is that stuff? It’s fuckin’ aces.”

Harry cracks a smile as he puts away the medical supplies in their rightful places. “A simple ointment.”  

“Mhm”

“Your clothing should be ready now; I’ll go get it for you.”

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy nods, watching as Harry walks from the room.

Eggsy takes the time to admire his surroundings. It really was ridiculous how… beautiful the loo was. Because really - it was a fuckin’ loo. Eggsy couldn’t understand why a loo had to have what looked like gold knobs on all the cupboards, fancy floor mats with intricate designs, the walls painted with beautiful art, and not to mention the _fuckin’ chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling._

Bloody hell, it almost hurt to look at. The whole room looked like it was made for the bloody Queen herself.

“Here you are.” Harry says, startling Eggsy from his trance.

“Wha – oh, thank you.” Eggsy mutters embarrassedly, taking his clothes from Harry’s outstretched hands. Eggsy was beyond relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain bloodstained clothing to his mates when he left later.

One less thing for him to worry about.

“Are you feeling better?” Harry asks. “Perhaps you would enjoy a nice cold drink after the ordeal you’ve gone through?”

Eggsy stood up, tilting his head to regard Harry curiously; a considering looks on his face. “A drink would be nice, but I’d like to ask you summat first.”

“Of course, we didn’t exactly get to finish our conversation at the pub did we?” Harry musses.

“No, we didn’t.” Eggsy agrees.

“Well, what would you like to know that can’t wait until we’re out of the loo?” Harry asks, eyebrows rising in amusement.

Eggsy smiles at the teasing. “What ya did back at the pub, wiping the floor with Dean’s mu – _friends_ , and just now, wit knowing your way around first aid, and…”

Eggsy hesitates, searching Harry’s face for any signs of anger, remembering what he is capable of. He wouldn’t want to get on this man’s bad side.

“Go on.” Harry urges.

“…and I’ve never met a tailor before but I know you ain’t one.”

The smile that Harry gives him makes him worry more than if he’d gotten angry, Eggsy would wager. The smile was one part proud and two parts mischievous. Eggsy worried what he did to put that look on Harry’s face, and he wasn’t too sure he liked that smile.

It was so… _suspicious._

“Come with me.” Harry says simply, walking out of the room without looking to see if Eggsy was following.

“Fuck.” Eggsy curses under his breath. What has he gotten himself into now?

Eggsy followed Harry back downstairs and into what was obviously a dressing room. A large three-part mirror stood against the front wall, clothing hangers and pictures adorning the walls to either side of him, a small table and comfy looking chair the only furniture in the room.

 “Come on in.” Harry says when Eggsy pauses at the entrance. Eggsy looks up at Harry questioningly, joining him in front of the large mirror cautiously.

 “What do you see?” Harry asks when they’re both facing the mirror.

“Our reflection?”

“Yes, Eggsy.” Harry chuckles, “But what do you _see_?”

“Someone who wants to know wot the _fuck_ is goin’ on.” Eggsy says in frustration, staring at their reflection in the mirror, not understanding what Harry wants him to see.

Harry looks at him for a moment, something unreadable in his eyes.

“I see a young man with potential.” Harry starts and Eggsy sighs, his gaze falling to his shoes. He knows what’s coming - that dreaded speech his teachers loved to give him in the past that he’s heard a million times. “A young man who is loyal, who can do as he’s asked, and who wants to do something good with his life.”

Of course he does! He doesn’t want to end up like that arseholes Dean. He has his mum and Daisy to think about.

“Have you seen the film _Trading Place_ s?”

“No.”

“How about _Nikita?_ ”

Eggsy shakes his head.

_“Pretty Woman?”_

Eggsy raises an eyebrow, looking disgruntled.

“Alright,” Harry chuckles. “My point is that the situations and circumstances in your life have set you on a certain path, but you needn’t stay on it. If you’re prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

“Oh, like in _My Fair Lady.”_

That one he _had_ seen. It was one of his all-time favorite films if he was to be perfectly honest.

Harry face showed surprise as he looked at Eggsy in astonishment, a fond look softening his features as he smiled warmly. “Well, you’re full of surprises aren’t you? Yes, like in _My Fair Lady._ Only, in this case, I’m offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman.”

“A tailor?” Eggsy grins, knowing that wasn’t what Harry was offering but wanting him to clarify exactly what that something else was.

“A Kingsman Agent.” Harry clarifies.

“Like a spy?”

“Of sorts.”

Eggsy scoffs in disbelief. He knew Harry must have had military training of sorts to be able to do what he did with ease, and the gadgets he probably still has on his person must come from some federal organization. At the most, Harry was probably a federal agent.

“Interested?”

Eggsy shrugs. What the hell? He couldn’t be any worse off than he already was. “You think I’ve got anything to lose?”

Harry smiles sadly, stepping forward and placing his left hand on the mirror, and Eggsy can hear the sound of clicking and the whirring of gears coming to life and with a slight jolt the room is suddenly _moving._

Eggsy looks around wildly, jaw going slack with shock as he watches the room disappear high above him, the platform under his feet slowly descending down to god-knows-where.

“Wot the fuck!?!” Eggsy yelps, whirling around to face Harry with wide eyes.

“Did you think I was having a laugh?” Harry smiles, “I assure you, my dear boy. My proposal is very real.”

Eggsy stares at Harry wordlessly.

“Since 1849 Kingsman tailors have clothed the world’s most powerful individuals. By1919 a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going un-inherited, and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life.” Harry explains.

“So that’s how you can afford all ‘em posh clothes and gadgets, yeah?”

“Yes. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture.”

 “A spy agency?”

“An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion,” Harry corrects. “The suit is a modern gentleman’s armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights.”

“How deep does this fuckin’ thing go?” Eggsy asks, squinting his eyes to see if he can still make out the dressing room high above him, but it has long since been swallowed by the darkness. Fuck, they must be atheist a hundred feet underground by now.

“Deep enough.”

Touché.

Eggsy couldn’t have been more relieved when the platform abruptly brightened as it came to a halt in what appeared to be an underground tube station, a small bullet train waiting for them. Eggsy was sure these only existed in old spy films, but he really shouldn’t be so surprised anymore.

Eggsy followed Harry, climbing in behind him and choosing the seat facing opposite, which he almost topples out of and onto Harry when the doors close behind him, the tube shooting off at an alarming speed.

“Sorry about that.” Harry says face carefully schooled into a look of calm indifference that would have passed as believable if it wasn’t for the laughter dancing in Harry’s eyes and the twitching of his lips that draws into a quick smile that he quickly represses. “Maybe I should have warned you about that bit.”

“You think?” Eggsy scoffs in exasperation, leaning back in his seat as his body slowly adjusts to the speed. “So, where are we goin’?”

“Hertfordshire,” Harry replies. “It will take quite a while before we arrive. I won’t mind if you’d like to take this time to get some rest. You have along night ahead of you.”

Eggsy frowned, biting his lip uncertainly as he considered the offer. It would be nice to get some shuteye, god knows he needs it. Now that his injuries have been taken care of, and the adrenaline has left his body, he’s fuckin’ _exhausted._

The comfortable cushions of the seat and the accompanying faint sounds of the tube speeding along the rails, and the comfort of Harry’s warm scent has Eggsy’s eyes dropping tiredly.

Eggsy barely registers Harry leaning over him and pressing a button on a panel above his head, his seat tilting back into a makeshift bed.

“’Ta, ‘Arry.” Eggsy manages groggily, eyes slipping shut.

“Sleep well, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs.

* * *

 Eggsy slowly drifts back to consciousness wondering why everything is shaking before he realizes that someone is gently shaking and nudging him awake.

Eggsy lets out a low growl of warning, the sound rumbling in his chest as he rolls over in an attempt to dislodge the person’s hand.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy growls again, grumbling about stupid wankers waking him up too early. He needed his sleep dammit.

“Eggsy.” The voice says again, managing to sound exasperatedly amused, and all at once the events of the past couple of hours breaks through the fog of sleep. Eggsy quickly sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, smiling sheepishly at Harry.

“Sorry, forgot where I was for a sec.”

Harry just waves off his apology, chuckling. “Do you growl and try to bite everyone’s head off when they try to wake you?”

Eggsy flushes, “Uh… maybe?”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Harry grins before becoming more serious. “We’ve arrived at our destination five minutes ago, so we’ve better get going before we’re later than we already are.”

Eggsy nods, following Harry out of the tube and into an open office space. He was about to follow Harry through a doorway to his right when his eyes caught the large window in the back of the room that looked down on a large hangar.

Eggsy gaped at all the military vehicles and aircrafts. There had to be at least twenty different types of airplanes and choppers that stretched along the length of the hangar, everything from personal jets, transporters, to large military combat warplanes.

There must be hundreds of different types of cars, motorcycles, ATV’s, and military trucks down there. Everywhere he looked, Eggsy could see something new and interesting that drew his attention.

_Is that a submarine?_ Eggsy belatedly thought in amazement. Harry wasn’t joking about all that wealth Kingsman apparently had.

“Your father had the same look on his face.” Harry says softly, a sad twinge in his eyes at the memory. “As did I. Come along, now. We’re late.”

Eggsy follows Harry down a long corridor, past a large gymnasium filled with gymnastic equipment that has his heart soaring – he knows where he’ll be spending all his free time - past a weight room, along another long corridor before turning into what must be the barracks, where a tall, bald headed man with a clipboard is waiting for them.

“Galahad.”

“My code name.” Harry explains when Eggsy frowns in confusion.

The man looks at his watch. “Late again, sir.”

Harry gives the man a bemused look before turning his attention to Eggsy. “This is where I’ll leave you. I’ll see you during training. Good luck.”

“In you go.” The man says, motioning for Eggsy to enter the room to his right.

Eggsy can’t quite damper down the rising anxiety he feels when Harry hands him off to the intimidating bald alpha, his hands clenching into a fist as he forces his expression into one of neutrality. He straightens his shoulders, lifts his chin, and confidently saunters into the room the man beckons him to enter, leaving Harry in the hall.

When Eggsy pushes open the door he almost blanches at the heavy musk of that encompasses the room. The place was practically swimming with testosterone. There’s a group crowded together chatting in the middle of the room when he enters, causing them to turn their heads at his entrance, their nostrils flaring in his direction as his sweeter, softer scent wafts into the room.

The look some of the alphas give him would have intimidated a lesser omega, but Eggsy just looks at them in firm defiance, standing his ground and ignores the sudden urge to snap at them.

They’re acting like they’ve never seen a damn omega before.

Some of them even have the nerve to leer at him, and he may be an omega but he won’t be cowed by them. After all, it’s not the first time he’s had to share a barrack with a bunch of alphas, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been mistaken as being inferior because of his sex.

The alphas in the Royal Navy learned real quickly that he wouldn’t be one to be pushed around. Just like this lot will learn if they think of trying something.

“Fall in.” The man instructs, having followed Eggsy into the room.

Eggsy quickly falls in line with the other recruits, offering a small smile to a beta girl with blond hair when she nudges over slightly to give him some space in the lineup.

“Ladies and gentleman, my name is Merlin.” The man began, eyes sweeping over them with a calm scrutiny. “You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will obtain the position of a Kingsman agent, and will become the next Lancelot.”

Merlin pauses, gaze sweeping over them once more before moving towards the nearest cot where a folded green bag sat atop the covers. “Can anybody tell me what this is?”

Everyone’s hands lift into the air at the question and Eggsy buries the embarrassment he feels at not knowing the answer that seemed to come easily to the others.

“Yes?” Merlin asks, motioning for one of the others to answer.

“Body bag, sir.”

“Correct. Charlie, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Merlin remarks, jotting something down on his clipboard and Eggsy huffs as the alpha preens at the praise, chest puffing out in something Eggsy can only compare to peacocking.

“In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag.” Merlin instructs pausing for affect as he continues. “You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks that you’re about the face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag.”

“Is that understood?” When no one says anything Merlin smiles, “Excellent. Fall out.”

Eggsy startles slightly when the blond beta girl chooses the bed next to his, approaching him with a smile and an outstretched hand. “I’m Roxanne, but call me Roxy.”

“I’m Eggsy.” He replies, shaking her hand.

“Eggy?”

“No, _Eggsy._ ”

“Ah” Roxy says, having heard it clearly that time. “It’s just scare tactics.” She offers after a moment of silence, when she sees Eggsy staring at the body bag apprehensively. “Classic army technique, no one’s gonna die.”

Eggsy stares down at the next of kin name tag on the body bag with unease.

_‘Scare tactics.’_

_‘Classic army technique.’_

Eggsy knew all about scare tactics and army techniques from his time in the Navy, and his circumstances are entirely the same then as it is now – although the stakes are a lot higher this time around. He has no doubt in his mind that this ‘scare tactic’ wouldn’t be all that classic and would be a whole lot more bloody for the individual who had opened their mouth about Kingsman.

And Eggsy couldn’t help but feel proud of the fact that he has never grassed anyone up in his life. Living in his type of neighborhood ‘snitches get stitches’ was a rule to live by if you didn’t want to end up in the ER with a hefty debt weighing you down.

People lived and died by their ability to keep their mouth shut, and Eggsy was no foreigner to violence, but he ain’t ever been a snitch. Eggsy only ever thought of the wellbeing of his family.

_Protect mum._

_Protect Daisy._

So, Eggsy puts on a smile and introduces himself when an alpha approaches him – Amelia – and offers him a pen and without a second thought he writes _DEAN ANTHONY BAKER_ in big block letters on the line provided.

* * *

 If Eggsy had thought he was exhausted before, he fuckin’ felt like he was dying now. Harry hadn’t been joking when he said Eggsy had a long night ahead of him. He vowed to take everything Harry said to heart from now on.

Eggsy quickly learned that Merlin was a _beast._

He had them all running laps in the training grounds until they were ragged, sweat beading down his back and dripping into his eyes as Eggsy forced himself to keep running, the constant feeling of Harry’s gaze boring into his back an easy motivator.

All the while Merlin shouted orders at them with something akin to glee.

“Nathaniel, if you don’t get back up that’s five more laps for you!”

“Piers do put some effort into it! My gran can run at a faster rate - and she’s _dead_!”

“Oh, for pity’s sake!”

Eggsy huffs out a breath, his side cinching in pain as he chokes on laughter at the obscenities that spills from Merlin’s mouth.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 “All right you sorry lot! Hit the showers!” Merlin shouts when another recruit trips over their feet in exhaustion.

Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief. Thank fuck, anymore of that and it would be his turn to face-plant into the ground.

Eggsy passes Merlin and Harry talking; hesitating briefly before he follows the others back to the barracks. Eggsy stops, turning to face Harry when he calls out to him.

“Don’t enjoy your time alone too much, Eggsy. I’d like the opportunity to watch next time.” Harry says slyly, a smirk on his lips.

Eggsy frowns in confusion, about to ask what he meant when Merlin shouts at him to get moving, his arm pointing towards the others with the look of a man that is resigned to dealing with a lifetime supply of idiocy.

It’s probably how the man lost his hair Eggsy muses.

“Get your ass in the shower before I turn the bloody heat off.” Merlin threatens.

Eggsy throws his arms up into a placating gesture, turning around to join the others, Merlin hissing under his breath with what sounded like ‘I’m not a bloody _chaperone_ Galahad –‘

* * *

 When Eggsy fell asleep that night it was to the horrifying realization that Harry heard him jerking off in the pub.

That sudden slow, appraising look along with that confusing remark Harry had made earlier when he was on the way to the showers suddenly made so much more sense now.

Eggsy shivered at the image of Harry sitting in his office listening to him rub one out.

Harry with his carefully controlled mask slipping, mouth parting as he listened to Eggsy moan. Listened to the slick wet sounds Eggsy’s hands had made when he fisted his cock, when he fingered himself open until he was wet and dripping for him.

_Listened as Eggsy panted and cried out his name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! We're finally getting to the good parts! :D
> 
> Comments and feedback are awesome! I'd love to hear what you think! <3


	16. The Madness Begins

“Do you think I’ve made the right decision in bringing Eggsy here?”

The question is admitted so quietly it’s as though all the turmoil of the past few hours have rooted in Harry’s lungs and snuffed out his voice and confidence, carrying all his doubts and insecurities like a leaf in the wind.

The question hangs in the air between them for so long, Harry wishes he could take the words back and walk out of the room like he had never uttered anything to begin with.

He doesn’t know what is going on with him. The sudden constant worrying and hovering, the almost violent rush of affection and possessiveness he feels for the boy is alarming, and when Eggsy had walked into the tailor shop earlier that night he had felt nothing short of rage that had steadily boiled in his blood until it had him seeing red.

If it wasn’t for the fear and wounds on his boys face, Harry had no doubts in his mind that he would have left Eggsy standing there to find Dean and rend him limb from limb.  It was an aggressive, unsympathetic, and primal reaction that took every ounce of Harry’s control to pull back.

For too long he had stayed in the shadows and watched like a passerby unwilling to interfere, for too long has he stood by and done nothing, but _no more._

And with a sudden clarity Harry realized just how much power his instincts had over him, how deep it had run its course, how much stronger it had grown in a matter of hours, and Harry never understood how men could wage war over one person - but now he understood.

He’d tear the world apart for Eggsy if he had to. And countless times Harry had wondered if love was worth fighting for when it ended in nothing but tragedy, but then Harry only had to picture Eggsy hurt and injured and he’s ready for war.

He wanted to _destroy_ Dean. And that should terrify him, really, but all Harry was left with is a sort of calm detachment with knowing that if it came down to it, he’d kill anyone who stood between him and Eggsy without batting an eye.

But the loss of control, his carefully controlled facade splintering and crumbling at his feet, his mind roaring with a mixture of desperation to make sure Eggsy was safe and the other thirsting for Dean’s blood and Harry can’t believe how his instincts had almost overridden his logic and control in front of Eggsy.

_Again._

He’s acting like a damn fool. He’s an agent with decades of experience handling difficult situations and scenarios with a calmness most agents envy, but as soon as he’s within a mile radius of the boy he’s thrown for a loop, traipsing around Eggsy like a newly presented alpha scenting an omega for the first time.

As the silence stretches on with only the familiar rhythmic tapping of the keys on Merlin’s keyboard for comfort, Harry considers that maybe the man didn’t hear him. It wouldn’t be the first time Harry’s held a whole conversation with himself while Merlin gave him vague responses as he typed away at his computer.

Just as Harry was beginning to feel relieved that his friend chose this moment to be blissfully ignorant the man sighs, tapping a quick combination into his panel to turn his computer and monitors on standby and swivels around in his chair to face Harry, his face drawn in concern – and was that pity?

“Are you asking for my honest opinion or are you looking for someone to tell you what a shite idea that was?”

“Don’t be a smart ass, Merlin.”

“You would have done whatever you pleased, regardless of what I thought.” Merlin says slowly. “Especially when it’s your mate we’re talking about.”

“Yes, but did I make the _right_ decision?”

“Yes.”  Merlin says after a moment of consideration. “Even if the lad doesn’t succeed he will still have gained invaluable training and disciplines that will surely help him in the future, it might just be the push the boy needs to get his life straightened out for the better.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Harry murmurs, “But then again, maybe I’ve started him down a path I shouldn’t have.”

“And you’re afraid what will happen if he does succeed and becomes Lancelot.” Merlin states, his suspicions confirmed when Harry shoots him a dark look. “Harry, mate, Eggsy’s not his father.”

“Isn’t he?” Harry says bitterly. “I am at fault for every moment of misery in that boy’s life; I don’t know how he can even look at me – accept me – after what I’ve caused. If it wasn’t for my mistake his father would still be alive, and look what I’ve done to repay his sacrifice – by bringing his son to eventually befall the same fate. Fuck, Merlin, I brought my _mate_ here knowing the dangers. What kind of alpha does that?”

Merlin watches Harry in mild alarm, and looking at Harry now he can notice the slight changes that seem to have overcome him in the time since he’d gotten back to HQ with Eggsy in tow. And seeing his friend so distressed and unsure of himself was unsettling. It’s been more years then he can remember since the last time he’d seen Harry like this. Not since they were both still in training, surely.

“Listen to me very closely, Harry. I’m only going to say this once, and only once.” Merlin warns, voice firm in a way that he especially reserved for cases that required handling infuriating recruits. Merlin prays he doesn’t have any problems with this lot, but knowing his luck there was bound to be one smartass to test his patience. “You’re a good man, an honorable man. Don’t ever let me hear you say you’re not a good alpha. You’re about the best damn thing to happen to that boy.”

“Merlin – “

“You’re not condemning the lad to death by nominating him, Harry.” Merlin ignores Harry’s flinch at his words and pushes on. “If anything, you’ve assigned the boy to a world of good. Even if he doesn’t succeed, he will have been trained to know how to defend himself. We’ll make sure he’s being taken care of and fed, have him administered for medical checkups. He’ll have a better education here as well. And I will make certain that he has the best damn training available – even if I have to put the whole lot of ‘em through hell for him to get it.”

“Forgive me. You’re right, of course. I don’t know what came over me.” Harry says tiredly, slumping in his seat. “Thank you.”

“Momentary madness, I’m sure.” Merlin quips, trying to lighten the somber mood that had fallen over the room.

“Yes,” Harry says, lips twitching into a smile. “And I suspect it’s only going to get worse.”

“Heaven forbid I ever have to go through that.” Merlin says in mock horror. “Do you remember when Tristan found his mate? Now _that_ was a bloody nightmare. He wouldn’t let anyone come within a mile radius of her without brandishing his knives.”

“Yes, I remember.” Harry chuckles. “He threatened one of the tech recruits for staring at her too long.”

“Aye, he threatened to have the poor lad caged and neutered.” Merlin grins, chortling. “I still remember the lads face - priceless! I can’t wait to see what spectacles you’ll cause.”

“None if I can help it.” Harry says dryly.

“You haven’t claimed the lad yet, and we both know how long it takes before the insecurities, possessiveness and aggression and all those other _wonderful_   side effects of an unclaimed bond kicks in -  which I’d wager have already started or we wouldn’t be having this conversation. “

“Yes,” Harry admits with a sigh. “I knew for years that this day would come, yet it has done nothing to prepare me for actually experiencing it.”

“Well –“The sound of his watch beeping interrupts him and Merlin glances at his watch with a note of surprise. “Oh, will you look at the time? Let’s see how well this lot takes to their first challenge.”

Merlin gathers up his clipboard, quickly checking to make sure his Ipad is successfully synced with the coms in the recruit’s dorm room before heading for the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Merlin demands as Harry falls into step beside him.

“I’ve decided to accompany you. Surely observing the recruits will be much more entertaining than what I originally had planned for tonight. And it’s always good to have another set of eyes to help observe the recruits, yes?”

Merlin raises an eyebrow. “For professional observation…”

“Of course,” Harry says smoothly.

“…or a means of overseeing a certain recruit’s safety?”

Harry’s has the decency to look appalled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Merlin. Honestly, I’m offering my services and you accuse me of playing favorites. I have complete confidence that Eggsy is more than capable of taking care of himself.”

“Sure, Harry.”

* * *

 Merlin knew this was a bad idea.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Harry. Relax.” Merlin hisses, turning to look at his friend in alarm as he hears what is unmistakably the sound of a choked off whine, an almost panicked expression on his Harry’s face.

He had just authorized the beginning of the first test, a steady flow of water flooding into the room and steadily rising by the second, and as the coms sound on his Ipad with the first sounds of panic erupting from the room, Merlin should have known this would happen.

_“Oh, shit.”_

_“Jesus!”_

_“Loo Snorkels! Shower heads! Go! Fucking go!”_

_“Hey, hang about! What’s wrong with the fuckin’ door!?!”_

Merlin winces as Harry’s face twists in desperation, his posture tight as a bowstring. Merlin grabs Harry by the elbow, directing his gaze away from the two-way glass in front of them. Merlin tugs on his arm again to get his attention when Harry’s eyes remain locked on Eggsy’s form struggling to keep his head above water, a terrified look on his face.

“Harry – “

“Merlin,” Harry says hoarsely, feeling panic rising in his chest as he watches the rest of the recruits leave Eggsy behind. “Merlin, they left him behind!” Harry hisses, “He doesn’t know about the loo snorkels!”

“Harry, Harry, _Stop_.” Merlin demands physically pulling Harry around to face him. “This is exactly the reason why I didn’t want you here for this. You’ve been compromised. It seems you and I have greatly underestimated the power of your protective instincts. I’m sorry, Harry. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Please don’t make me call for a security detail.”

“Don’t. You.  Dare.” Harry warns a growl in his voice.

“Harry,” Merlin says in exasperation. “Not ten minutes ago you said you wouldn’t make an ass of yourself. Now, this is me telling you that you’re being an ass and you need to take a step back and calm down. Eggsy will be fine, you worry needlessly.”

“Oh, come off it.” Harry suddenly snarls. “Don’t act like every second of them being in there isn’t clawing at your insides.”

“Has the fever already set in?” Merlin accuses, bristling. “What in the blazes are you going on about?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you acted when you walked in there to meet them for the first time.” Harry says viciously, latching onto the vulnerability that flashes in Merlin’s eyes with a sense of triumph. “You’ve been tense and irritable from the moment you walked into that room. So tell me Merlin, when you were out there in the field were your eyes following that blond beta girl or was I imagining it?”

“No, no, no.” Merlin says his tone dark and dangerous in response to Harry’s taunting, his fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s arm. “You don’t get to take this out on me. You may not be on active duty right now but I am still yer commanding officer, and you know better than to talk to me like that.” Merlin says his accent thickening with his frustration. “You’re me best mate, Harry, but _Jesus Christ_ , if you don’t get yer head out of yer arse, I swear I’ll ‘ave ya confined to sickbay until you’ve cleared yer head. So, _fuck off_ , Harry.”

Harry’s hackles rise at the threat, his lips peeling back in a snarl, his body visibly tensing and gearing up for a fight, and Merlin realizes belatedly that this is what Harry wants, what the _alpha_ in Harry wants. In Harry’s mind he’s come between him and his mate’s safety, even though the logical part of Harry must know that isn’t true, his basic instincts have all but overridden his ability to rationalize.

Which Merlin knows firsthand from seeing Tristan in action that it’s a very dangerous thing to be on the receiving end of - it took days to patch up the bloke Tristan ruffed up and only after the second day did the doctors feel confident that he would survive - and Harry was well on his way to brewing up all that pent-up aggression and taking it out on him.

Merlin removed his hand from Harry’s arm, taking a calculated step backwards as he watched Harry wearily. “You know I’d never put yer boy in danger, Harry. For you to even think… I’d ‘ave thought you trusted me more than that.”

The silence stretched between them for what felt like hours, the air between them crackling with tension and restrained violence, Harry’s scent thick with anger and aggression that slowly simmered down to guilt and shame the longer Merlin stood there in placation, denying Harry’s challenge.

Merlin waited until he can see reasoning return to Harry’s eyes before he dares to turn his back to him, focusing his attention once more on the recruits in the room.

He quickly scans the room, taking stock of what has transpired during his lapse of attention. The recruits had managed to get the breathing tube from the showerheads around the u-bend of the toilets, and he quickly made note of it, smiling as he observed Eggsy cut through the water like a knife to reach Amelia who’s struggling to breathe off to the side.

Another person the group has neglected to help.

“Will you look at that?” Merlin says impressed as Eggsy drags Amelia over to the rest of the group, pushing her towards Roxanne and making sure she’s breathing before turning to survey the room, not bothering to take any air supply for himself, and Merlin marvels at how the lad can even hold his breath for so long.

“Eggsy’s fight or flight instincts seem to walk a very thin line.” Merlin deduces, looking at Harry carefully to see his reaction.

“How so?” Harry says cautiously, his gaze once more fixed firmly on the glass in front of them.

“While everyone else’s first priority is survival, Eggsy’s first thought is to find a way to escape.” Merlin explains. “It says a lot about the lad. From what I know of him, it seems that situations that require escape are always immediate and take precedence. To him there is no point in trying to search for a way to breathe because his instincts are pushing him to find a way out to real safety.”

“Are you implying that he’s a coward?” Harry says slowly.

“No,” Merlin sighs, feeling a headache coming on, “I’m implying that he has admirable traits that would be excellent in the field. He’s a quick tactical thinker. Just look how quickly he responded to the situation, the lad’s good at handling situations under pressure.”

 “He’s an exceptional creature, isn’t he?”

Six minutes and thirty-seven seconds flash up at him from his Ipad when Eggsy starts swimming towards them, and Merlin admires the lad’s lung capacity with a grain of salt, a nagging sense of concern blaring in the back of his head, but let’s himself smile at the pride in Harry’s voice and discreetly makes note of it in his clipboard. “That he is.”

Harry allows himself a moment of indulgence as he admires his mate’s body, watching as the tight cord of muscles tighten and flex as he swims towards them, face set in grim determination, and Harry hisses a breath of approval when Eggsy plants his feet against the sink and pulls back his fist, his biceps bulging with the force he puts behind the blows, his fist colliding with the glass.

Harry has the decency to feel ashamed as he blatantly stares at his mate’s body in appreciation. He’s sure Eggsy would be right cross with him if he knew he was ogling his body so, but he was riveted to the sight of him.

While most omegas were slim and lithe, Eggsy was all smooth muscle. His abdomen and chest chiseled to perfection, his shoulders and the long line of his body strong despite the slimness and soft contours of his body.

It sent a flare of heat through him as he imagined Eggsy’s strong body moving above him, working himself on his cock, the muscles of his stomach clenching as he leans back to drive Harry deeper into the warmth of his body.

Imagines Eggsy on his knees, his large hand clamped around the back of his neck, applying just enough pressure to keep Eggsy pinned as he fucks into him and watches the muscles of his back ripple as Eggsy meets him thrust for thrust.

_Fuck._

It really was a shame that the boy insisted on wearing baggy clothing that hid his figure.

He was stunning.

Merlin clears his throat awkwardly, and Harry flushes in embarrassment at the unmistakable scent of arousal coming from him. Look s like he has a lot to apologize for today.

Harry retreats to the corner of the room with Merlin as the glass begins to break apart beneath the boys knuckles.

The glass shatters on the fifth hit, the pressure pushing everyone out of the room with a strong wave as the water tides over and crashes out of the room and into theirs, the group gasping and sputtering as they looked around them wildly.

“Congratulations on completing your first task.” Merlin says, jotting down a quick note on his clipboard before regarding the soaking wet recruits on the floor shivering.

“Charlie, Roxanne, well done.” Merlin praises. “For those of you who are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube around a u-bend of a toilet, you have unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin calls next, the lad snapping to attention as he drags his gaze away from the staring contest he seemed to have been locked in with Harry. “Well done in coming to Amelia’s rescue, you might have very well saved her life, and well done spotting that was a two-way mirror.”

“He’s probably seen enough of them.” Charlie says, wiping his face and smirking.

Harry bristles, something primal and protective flaring in his chest when he sees the way Eggsy’s jaw clenches at Charlie’s comment, his shoulders hunching in shame when the group laugh and snickers.

_No more._

“Yes, this is all terribly funny.” Harry says calmly, a note of steel in his voice. “You can all wipe those smirks off your faces, because as far as we’re concerned, every single one of you with the exception of Eggsy has failed.”

Harry lets that sink in, feeling content with himself when he sees Eggsy staring at him in surprise, the others shifting uncomfortably under his harsh stare. Harry doesn’t bother looking at Merlin to know the man is probably glaring daggers at him and fretting over the fresh wash of anger in his scent. “You’ve all forgotten the most important thing – teamwork.”

“Galahad -” Merlin says, too loud, taking a deep breath and praying for the strength not to strangle the man. The last thing he needed right now is Harry flying off the handle at one of the recruits. It would be a bloody massacre. “- Is completely right. You have all neglected to aid two members of your group who were clearly struggling in favor of saving your own asses.”

The smiles on the recruit’s faces abruptly fell as they slumped in defeat, the scent of shame and embarrassment flooding the room.

“We will have to work on your capabilities of working as a unit. The most important aspect of being a Kingsman is the ability to work smoothly as a team.” Merlin remarks, “ The communication between team members and their handler is an important one, if you cannot depend on each other and put your life in their hands, then by all means, walk out that door now because there is no place in Kingsman for negligence and misconduct. Do I make myself clear?”  Merlin says firmly.

 “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Merlin says, “Now, you will be assigned new quarters where you will reside for the remainder of your time here at Kingsman. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you there now.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly, snatching the boy by the elbow as he made to walk past him, his touch light enough that the he could easily get out of the hold. “Will you permit me to accompany you to your dorm? I would like the chance to chat with you, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy shrugs, falling into step with Harry as they exit the small observation room. They keep their pace slow, careful not to slip on the deluge of water trailing on the floor from the recruits ahead of them.

“You did brilliantly back there, Eggsy.” Harry praises, shooting the boy a smile. “Bloody well done.”

Eggsy preens under the praise, secretly delighted that Harry had been watching and hadn’t been disappointed with his performance.

“Best I could do wit you tryin’ to drown me an’ all.” Eggsy teases, grinning up at Harry, his smile freezing in place, immediately put on edge when he sees the look on Harry’s face.

Harry pauses mid step, winded, feeling like he’s just been punched right in the solar plexus as he stared at Eggsy with a dawning sense of horror.

 _Fuck_ , did his boy think he was ever capable of such a thing?

That he would ever intentionally put him in danger? To stand aside and deliberately let him _drown_ without a failsafe _-_ Eggsy couldn’t possibly begin to fathom the lengths he would go to keep him safe - but then again he had stood aside on one too many occasions in his young mates life, Harry thought bitterly.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks hesitantly, the smile falling from his lips as he stops in front of Harry worriedly, his body thrumming with nervous energy.  “You alrigh’ there, bruv?”

“Yes,” Harry says, smoothing down his suit as he starts forward again, gently touching Eggsy’s elbow to get him to start moving again, curling his hand around Eggsy’s elbow to steady him so he doesn’t slip on the puddles of water the other recruits have left behind – or so he tells himself. “I’m quite alright, Eggsy. Almost slipped on the water, I’m afraid.” Harry lied.

They continued to follow the others down the long corridor at a distance, having fallen behind quite a bit, Eggsy cursing himself all the while for being so insensitive.

He’s been around mated alpha’s before, he knows how feral and protective they can be when their mates are in danger – and he’d just gone and accused Harry _to his face_ that he thought he was trying to drown  him.

_Fuck his life._

Why did he have to open his stupid big mouth and ruin everything?  If Harry’s reaction was anything to go by he clearly upset him, no matter how much Harry was trying to hide it behind that carefully constructed act of his.

It quite rivaled his own.

Eggsy let Harry lead him down the hall by his elbow, the man’s touch warm against his chilled skin, and despite the brief moment of tension between them, Harry’s touch was gentle where he held him.

Merlin led the group around a corner, and Eggsy hurried to catch up but when the last of the recruits disappeared around the corner, Harry tightened his hold on him and veered to the left, tugging him into one of the many storage rooms.

“Oi!” Eggsy yelps in surprise, stumbling as his feet slid across the wet floor as he’s abruptly pulled into a small room to his left, grunting when his back collides with the door when it swings shut. “Wot the fuck ‘Arry!?”

Harry takes a step forward, crowding him up against the door as he pushes into Eggsy’s space - not caring one bit that the boy is still soaking wet and dripping water all over the place - and drapes his larger body over Eggsy’s much smaller one, slipping a knee between the boys parted legs and buries his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent with deep shuddering breaths.

Eggsy tenses beneath the weight of Harry’s body plastered against him, gasping when Harry slips a knee between his legs, forcing him up onto his toes to accommodate their height difference. Eggsy’s breath stutters when he feels the light feathered touch of Harry’s hands on his sides, trailing dry palms up his wet skin before curling his arms around him.

“Harry?” Eggsy whispers shakily. “Wot’s goin’ on?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says gruffly, his breath ghosting against the flesh of his neck, causing him to shiver. “I just need a moment…”

Eggsy’s swallows thickly, nodding as he lets Harry hold him, wary of having Harry so near to his mating gland, and only marginally relaxes when minutes tick by and it becomes apparent that Harry’s only taking comfort in his scent and not intending on claiming him so soon.

Eggsy releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, his hands sliding up the expanse of Harry’s back to cling to his strong shoulders, pulling the man flush against his body as he slowly tilts his head to the side, giving Harry more access to his neck.

Eggsy feels Harry relax under his touch, the man’s body slumping against his in relief, and Eggsy feels more than hears the pleased hum, the sound vibrating against his flesh as Harry nuzzles the side of his neck.

Eggsy’s heart flutters in his chest when Harry’s lips gently press against the skin of his collarbone before the man gently untangles himself from Eggsy’s arms and pulls away, his face relaxed and a small smile gracing his lips.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Harry murmurs. “I didn’t mean to be intrusive and touch you without your permission.”

“It’s my fault though, innit?” Eggsy says with a shrug, his gaze averting as he shuffles away from the door. “I didn’t mean for it ta sound like I was sayin’ you was tryin’ to drown me… I was only teasing is all, didn’t mean to upset you, ‘Arry. I’m sorry.”

Harry’s face softens, a hand moving to gently cup the side of his face, his thumb brushing against the bruise high on his cheek. “You have nothing to apologize for, my dear boy. I’m afraid I’m still… adjusting to the new reflexes, and I’m afraid I may be a touch too unbearable at times, but I will do my best to try and control myself.”

Eggsy bites his lip, peering at Harry worriedly. “Has the fever started then?”

“Heavens no,” Harry reassures hurriedly easing the fear that blooms in the boy’s eyes. “I’d wager we still have plenty of time before we have to worry about that.”

“Thank fuck,” Eggsy sighs in relief before realizing how that might come across. “Not that I don’t wanna bond wit you in the future! I just – I’m not ready, yeah?”

“That’s perfectly understandable, Eggsy.” Harry assures, “I’m not going to force you to bond with me, that I can promise you.”

“Let’s get you to your quarters now, shall we?” Harry says, opening the door and leading them back into the main corridor they were first in. “I’m afraid your lack attendance has probably been noticed by now. I’m bound to get an earful for kidnapping you.” Harry sighs.

“You won’t get into trouble will you?” Eggsy frowns, disliking the thought of Harry getting into trouble because of him.

“No,” Harry smiles. “I imagine Merlin will be very cross with me, but I think I’ll live.”

Harry led him down another set of long corridors – really how many _were_ there in this place? – before they stopped in front of a door.

“Here you are.” Harry says, waving him towards the door.

“Will you be at training again t’morrow?” Eggsy asks, hesitating with his hand on the door handle.

“I’d be delighted.” Harry says with a smile, before turning serious. He lifts a hand to smooth back the wet fringes of Eggsy’s hair. “Do me a favor?” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy gulps at the intense look on Harry’s face. He’s seen that look before. “Yeah?”

“I want you administered to medical tomorrow for an examination after training.” Harry says. “You seemed perfectly capable of handling the running exercising earlier, but I know your ribs must still be bothering you.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to refuse but Harry cuts him off. “Please don’t fight me on this, Eggsy.” And Eggsy snaps his mouth shut with a snap.

“It’s not that bad, I’ve dealt wit worse. Swear down.”

“It’s that which worries me.” Harry says tersely, his lips pursing and a dark look entering his eyes.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks slowly, feeling a sense of deja vu at the stark look of anger in Harry’s eyes.

“I’m fine.” Harry says taking a deep breath – calm yourself Hart! – before he offers Eggsy what he hopes is a reassuring smile that wouldn’t tip him off to the raging storm that brewing restlessly beneath his skin every time he looks at the hurt that bastard has inflicted on Eggsy. “Off you go, Merlin won’t be any merciful tomorrow.”

Eggsy nods before pulling open the door to his new quarters, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.

* * *

 Their new quarters were better than Eggsy could have hoped for.

For one, the showers weren’t connected to the rest of the room which Eggsy was immensely grateful for. He didn’t need some knothead ogling his body while they lay in bed pretending to be asleep and give him ‘privacy.’

He was right with his first assumption about the alphas in the group – they act like they’ve never been around an omega before if their reactions to seeing him naked in the showers after training was anything to go by.

“Well, well, well.” Charlie says pushing aside the shower curtain, leaning against his shower stall with a smirk on his face, his eyes trailing up the length of Eggsy’s body. “What do we have here?”

“An annoying cliché, apparently.” Eggsy says snidely, “Do you mind, mate?”

“No, not at all.” Charlie says smoothly, smirking when Eggsy shuts off the shower and goes to grab his nice fluffy white towel… only to find it missing.

Eggsy whirls around to face Charlie, glaring when he finds the stupid git holding it aloft with a taunting smile, the smile widening when Eggsy turns to face him and he gets an up close and personal view of the front of Eggsy’s body.

“Give that back,” Eggsy grits out hands clenching into a fist, reminding himself once again _why_ he couldn’t just knock this sorry excuse of an alpha on his arse.

“Tsk” Charlie scoffs, tutting. “Manners, _Eggy_. Ask me nicely.”

Eggsy’s jaw clenches, a growl rumbling in his chest. Charlie wanted to test his omega’s submissiveness and ability to obey an alpha’s orders?

He’ll show him _submissive._

“You’ve got two choices, you pompous _git”_ Eggsy snarls, shoving out from the small enclosed space and into the chilled air of the room, raising his voice to make sure everyone heard what was going on. “You either give me back my fuckin’ towel or I’ll show you just how _nice_ I can be.”

Charlie stiffens, staring at him coolly when the others start coming over to see what the commotion is about.

“It was just a _joke_ , Eggy.” Charlie says mildly, tossing him the towel. “Thought a pleb like you would have a sense of humor? Guess not.”

“What’s going on? Whoa!” Roxy exclaims, coming to stand between Charlie and Eggsy when Eggsy snarls and takes a threatening step towards him. “Stop it! Seriously, it’s not worth it! You heard what Merlin said about fighting outside of training! You’ll get kicked out!”

Eggsy bares his teeth in a last warning snarl, feeling satisfaction well in his chest when Charlie takes a step back, before letting Roxy push him to the back of the room towards the lockers.

“Just ignore him. He’s just jealous he has to compete for attention with an omega that’s already held in high regard.” Roxy says, pushing him down onto the nearest bench, the lockers shielding them from the view of the others. Roxy dumps a towel unceremoniously over his head, and starts to gently towel drying his hair, ignoring his protests – ‘Oi, I’m not a _child_!’ – with an amused laugh and an apology.

“Sorry, my mother’s an omega.” Roxy says in lieu of an explanation. “It’s almost natural to want to look after you. You must get tired of hiring that, huh?”

Eggsy shrugs, allowing Roxy to towel dry the rest of his hair. “’Tis nice once in a while to be looked after… usually doesn’t come wit no strings attached though.”

“I’m sorry.” Roxy says softly.

“I don’t need yer pity.” Eggsy grumbles, standing to get dressed but Roxy catches him by the wrist.

“I don’t pity you.” Roxy firmly denies. “You must be one of the strongest omegas I’ve ever met. What I saw you do back there during the water test was incredible. Most omegas would have crumbled beneath the anxiety and panic to get to safety – but you didn’t.”

“Eggsy, _I admire you_.” Roxy says, tugging on Eggsy’s wrist to get him to turn back and face her. “None of us tried to figure out a way to escape, and none of us noticed Amelia struggling, and despite you clearly being injured you even manages to outdo some of us in the running exercises. You’re top of the class, Eggsy!”

Eggsy flushes under the praise, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It was just running.”

“Which you have a distinct advantage of since you’re an omega and naturally faster, you wanker.” Roxy grins, surprising a laugh out of Eggsy.

“Oi! If that’s how you compliment people I’d like to hear you actually try!”

“You’re a gorgeous wanker.” Roxy says sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Eggsy snorts.

Yeah, things weren’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm afraid I've been a bit backed up lately. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :)


	17. PSA

After much thought and deliberation, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fic.

I apologize that the news may be disappointing and that you may have hoped that this was a new chapter, but I have lost inspiration for continuing this.  

I will, however, be releasing all of my unfinished scenes and snippets I have written for this over the next few days. I have enough notes and dialogue written in my outline that should give you guys a few more chapters of this story to enjoy. 

You can find the upcoming chapters for this when I upload them called,  _Chosen To Be Excerpts._

Thank you all so much for sticking with me every step of the way! I hope to see you all in the upcoming chapters! <3

 


End file.
